Confessions
by Jennifier D
Summary: [TezuFujiRyo, OiKiku, InuKai] 'To love, is to show the greatest courage of all.' (COMPLETED)
1. Prologue

**Author's Notes:**  
Something I have been planning for quite a bit, to say the truth. I'm reluctant to start on it because chances of pulling this fic off nicely are very, very low. Too many issues and complications to deal with, not to mention Ochibi is reluctant to be in the middle of the sandwich. He likes things simple -__- Regardless, I hope that it turns out well for everyone! ^_^  
If you guys would prefer it this way, you could think of this as an alternative to the (sorta) TezukaFujiRyoma triangle in 'Kieru na...' though, to say the truth-- this may come really close to that, but it isn't ^^;

**Warning and Disclaimer:**  
Tenisu no Oujisama is copyrighted to Konomi Takeshi-sensei. I do no claim any rights to this, except for the horrible plot and the uninteresting dialogue. I'm sure Konomi-sensei won't be amused if he does stumble across this piece of work. Though I do think he should have an inkling of what's going on in the PoT fandom, with the flourishing doujinshi market in Japan. (And with the type of fanart he receives *tsk*) Spoilers for practically everything I have watched, which is up to episode 70+.

**Edit:**  
Ahh! One minor problem Jen-chan pointed out ^^; Mou, I learned 'Ja ne' years back when I started coming online and it was written as 'Ja ane'. (I wrote it as 'Jaa ne' because 'Ja ane' looks weird. Like you're say goodbye to your older sister.) Somehow, I'm not quite sure what happened but 'Ja ne' is in this form now. Regardless! Yes, one minor glitch. I hope I didn't confuse anyone regarding this ^^; 

Date Started: 050803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**Prologue:**

  
The two of them stood side by side outside the empty tennis courts observing the scenery before them-- one filled with shades of red and gold that indicated a season's end. There were no words between them, but there had never been a need for words before. Even though they had silence, they never felt the urge to fill up the silence with mindless chatter.

Both watched the leaves drifting slowly towards the ground almost serenely; the dried leaves were spiralling this way and that, an endless play of warm colours.

The fair-haired boy spoke up first. "Is it okay then...?"

"Nn."

Their second school term was ending. The dark-haired boy had barely been back in the country for a month and their final term examinations were drawing near faster than either of them realised. There were a lot of unsaid secrets between them, a lot of unfinished promises... and the constant and persistent existence of a challenge.

They were opponents from the day they met each other on this very court years back.

The passing time had done little to change that fact. Neither had the appearance of a young talent who could possibly advance beyond the both of them-- the brightly burning flame which crashed into their lives in an almost unforgiving manner. Although the both of them had face distractions in the past... strong rivals, good friends, worthy opponents that came along their way and somehow drew one's attention away from the other...

There had never been a distraction as big as Echizen Ryoma.

There was something between the both of them. This was one fact which neither could refute. But after the brat of their team appeared, that something began to pale in comparison to what each of them felt for the younger boy. There was a lot of potential there for either of them, but they never took hold of those chances properly.

They were still young.

There were still many years to go. Although the dark-haired one was out of the country for a period of time, the other never tried to get closer to Ryoma while he was gone. It was as if there was some... unsaid agreement between the both of them. An agreement which said that they would start on fair ground, at the same time together. And furthermore, the fair-haired one was waiting.

He would always be waiting for the other to return.

On the day the taller boy returned, everyone was joyous. Shouts of 'Okaeri!' and 'Otsukaresama!' were endless. Everyone had missed the team captain and all of them knew that they would never be complete without him. The fair-haired boy only stood by the side to watch the proceedings and smile at everyone, eyes closed, like what he usually did.

When they managed to have a moment alone together later, a simple 'Okaeri' summarised what he wanted to tell the other. The answered 'Tadaima' was heart warming, just like the brief look they shared, and what had remained unsaid between them.

"So..." The fair-haired boy spoke up again, smile faint. "You don't mind the fact that we're going to be rivals now, ne?"

A curt nod.

"We won't be able to turn back from this point onwards anymore."

Another nod. "Nn."

"Saa..."

There was a brief period of silence while they contemplated the scenery before them, then the taller boy finally spoke.

"Don't hold back against me, Fuji."

The smile widened, almost in understanding. "Ahh, of course."

"That'll be good."

The dark-haired boy closed his eyes and inhaled quietly, understanding for the first time why the other always kept his eyes closed. 

He could hear the faint calls of the birds, the soft rustle of leaves being blown across the courts, and the quiet breathing of his companion. He could smell the season in the air; the faint mustiness that came with the fallen leaves, the crisp and cool smell of autumn and then... there was that faint, sweet fragrance which constantly accompanied the one beside him. He could taste the growing sharpness of the air on his tongue, and the faintest tinge of death. He could feel the approaching frost and the cool, dry wind which caressed his body so intimately.

"It's a beautiful time of the year, isn't it?"

The other's voice was soft. The dark-haired one opened his eyes again and gazed quietly at the courts which he had been playing on and overseeing for the past few years, heavy with memories.

"Ah."

There had always been something between them, but neither of them dared to reach forward and touch.

It wasn't because there were too many risks. There were very few risks, actually, because the both of them understood each other well. Perhaps, only too well. And that created apprehension. It created fear, created distance and created hesitance. There was too much to lose should anything go wrong and neither of them was prepared to be hurt.

That was why their attention switched readily to Ryoma when he appeared.

It was easier that way, for the both of them.

The younger boy wasn't a substitute though. He was important to them, all the same. He meant a lot to the both of them and neither wanted to let go of the younger boy. In fact, he was even more important than either of them was towards the other.

One saw a reflection of himself in Ryoma, and then something else. The other saw the reflection of another in Ryoma, and the potential to share what he never managed to share with another. With the younger boy's confident attitude, the both of them had gradually learned to trust themselves, and give things a chance too.

Therefore, the both of them chose to move on.

Now, they were back to facing each other again, as opponents. It wouldn't be easy for either, but both had came prepared. There would be a long route ahead, and nobody wanted to lose or back out in the middle of it.

The eventual outcome would depend on Ryoma, but that didn't mean either of them should stop trying meanwhile.

"Maa... it's getting late."

The dark-haired one glanced over briefly, reading the other's faint smile easily.

"Nn."

"Shall we go, then?

A quick nod, and the both of them started heading towards their school compounds in silent companionship.

Their winter break was coming up soon. After they returned from the brief holiday, the third year students would stop all club activities and concentrate on their promotional examinations. The two of them probably wouldn't meet again much for the rest of the school year, save for occasions where they might run into each other in the corridor or outside the courts. But it was known that all of the third year regulars were heading for the same senior high, and judging by their school records, all of them should be able to make it.

Anything which happened after that would be uncertain.

The two of them parted at the school gates-- a faint smile on one's lips, an expressionless look on the other's face.

"Ja ne, Tezuka."

"Ja ne."

The two of them never dared to reach forward and touch.

But it would be for different reasons now. They were rivals. Opponents in the game of love. Staring across the court at each other with Ryoma between them, there was no need for them to touch anymore.

And so they never did.

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 100803  
Date Revised: 200803


	2. 01

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 100803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**01:**

  
It would be easier to pretend that he had his interest devoted to the school textbook before him, but he also knew it would be useless to do so. Even his teachers were aware that nobody could ever catch him at a moment where he was unaware of his surroundings. Currently, the only reason why he was still in class after school ended was mainly because his class had requested for extra lessons. Everyone wanted to make sure they could pass their promotional examinations with flying colours.

Next to him, one of his closest friends fidgeted in his seat, restless. The other was never known for patience and had an extremely short attention span when it concerned things that did not interest him. The hyperactive boy didn't have a single quiet bone in him, and was constantly moving about.

Fuji made a soft huff of amusement upon seeing Kikumaru Eiji twitch in his seat with a look of pure agony on his face.

Knowing that his friend would last for most of the lesson, at least, he turned his attention outside of the window. Several moments were spent watching the first and second year students of their tennis club conduct their practice for the day. His rare open-eyed gaze was focused on a certain lowerclassman, who was purposely making the lives of the non-regular second year seniors difficult by serving non-stop into each of the baskets holding their tennis balls precisely, a nonchalant look on his face.

'Heh...'

He had noticed the younger boy since the day they met on the courts.

There was something... refreshing about Echizen Ryoma. Something delightfully wicked, and at the same time, something insufferably proud about him. He liked that. There were certain characteristics the both of them shared, and at the same time, the other's advancement through the club was eerily similar to another's.

Ryoma looked up then, almost as if he had felt the cheerful gaze of his senpai on him. The lowerclassman stared at Fuji, curious. The tensai gave a cheery smile in return, and resisted the urge to wave. There was only this much indifference his teacher could tolerate, after all.

"Ne, Fuji-" there was a hurried whisper from his right, and the tensai turned to give Kikumaru a faint, questioning look.

"Hm?"

"What're you looking at nya?"

"Ahh..." Fuji's smile was vague.

"Mou~! Tell me nya, Fuji~"

The fair-haired boy knew that he was probably going get his friend into trouble with what he wanted to say, but it might just be worth it. The class was getting incredibly dull after all.

"The love of my life."

"UUUUNNNNYAAA!" The hyperactive boy almost jumped out of his chair at the unexpected revelation.

"Kikumaru-kun, what's the matter?"

By then, the whole class's attention was on the acrobatic player.

"Eh?! Eto... eto nya... anou... ehh... nyaaaa~ sumimasen nya, sensei~!" The bright-eyed boy gave everyone an apologetic look and bowed repeatedly before sitting down again in embarrassment.

Fuji was laughing softly into his hand. Kikumaru gave his friend a dark look before turning back to his textbook and pouting adorably at it.

Later, after their lesson was over, the acrobatic player was out of his chair and on Fuji's table in a shot, gazing out of the window curiously. He nudged the brunette on his shoulder in a careless manner as he scrutinised everyone around the courts critically. "Dare? Dare nya?"

The tensai only laughed, soft.

There was a mildly horrified tone to Kikumaru's voice when he spoke again. "Don't tell me you like one of those girls from Ochibi's fan club nya!"

"Yada."

"Ehhh? Mou~ Fuji~ tell me, tell me nyaaa~"

"Maa, Eiji..." The grin on Fuji's face made the other boy stick out his tongue at him, wrinkling his nose at the same time to make an ugly face at the fair-haired boy. "It's tennis. Ten-nis. That's the love of my life."

"Uso nya!"

There was more soft laughter from the tensai. "Saa..."

"Moooouu~" Kikumaru gave a puppy-eyed look as he almost latched himself onto Fuji in an attempt to make him say the truth. "Tell me? Tell me nya? Fuji~"

"Hm..."

"FU~JI~! Tell me tell me nyaaaaa~ onegai~!"

The tensai shook his head, amused. "Ok... I'll tell you."

At this, Kikumaru's ears seemed to perk up like a cat's. He leaned in close to Fuji with his head tilted, ready to hear what the other had to say.

Fuji only grinned. "It's my brother."

"FUJI~!"

  
-----

  
Ryoma glanced up towards the classroom blocks, but Fuji was no longer gazing down. What was the older boy doing in his class at this time of the day? Curious, but not curious enough to want to have an answer, boy wonder turned back to practicing his almost perfect serves before his senpai tachi.

Ohh yes, he was annoying the people around him. He knew that. He liked doing that, in fact. And now that he had nothing to do, nobody good to play against-- he had to do something else before he turned insane from boredom.

"What are you looking at, Echizen?"

Ryoma looked up at Momoshirou's question, then shrugged. "Nothing."

It was a pity, but he wouldn't get to play against any of his third year seniors in the upcoming ranking matches. All of them had stopped coming to the tennis club ever since the final term of their school year began. It was a regulation enforced by the school to make sure that the students had their concentration focused in the right direction.

But this didn't stop their buchou from coming to observe their practice. He would be around for the first half an hour, at least, before leaving the school. Ryoma actually missed having those third year regulars around. Inui with his annoying notebook. Oishi with his gentle hesitance. Kikumaru with his loud and cheerful nature. Kawamura with his passion and uncertainty. Fuji with his... constant smiling presence. And Tezuka with his observant indifference.

He knew he would miss their team when the third year students graduate.

They had been through a lot, after all. The prefecture tournaments, the regional tournaments and then the nationals. They had fought long and hard, and it was kind of disappointing to part at the end of such a long journey. He also knew that if he had mentioned this to Momoshirou (which he never would,) the older boy would declare him a sentimentalist.

Furthermore, all of his seniors were heading for Seigaku Senior High, a place where he would eventually head at the end of his three years in junior high. It was almost assumed that all of them would meet up again in high school. What Ryoma wasn't happy about though, was the fact that he had to wait at least two years before he could meet them again. And right after that, the seniors would be graduating from high school.

Some of them might turn professional. Some of them might pursue further studies in the university. Some might even come out to work.

The future was uncertain.

Usually, boy wonder wasn't this nostalgic about things. But it had been a rather inevitable thought on his mind. Their school year was ending, after all. The same thing would happen again next year, and he would have to watch Momoshirou and Kaidoh leave for senior high. It was probably his own fault for being the youngest of the team.

Ryoma shrugged. He could deal with all these. He was no longer a child.

He glanced over to the side of the courts, where he knew Tezuka would be watching them with the same indifferent expression on his face. The former buchou seemed to notice his glance, and gazed back evenly in acknowledgement. Ryoma shrugged again. Very soon, even he wouldn't be standing there watching over them anymore. He would be spending his time doing constructive things. Like studying.

'How boring.'

Ready to move on from those (annoying) thoughts, Ryoma picked up a tennis ball and served, watching it arc through the air almost beautifully. There was an awkward (and unfamiliar) sound when the ball finally landed, and boy wonder realised with something like vague alarm that he had served the ball in the direction of Momoshirou. He eyes widened slightly in surprise at the unexpected outcome.

"Itai!"

Ryoma turned and started walking towards the benches beside the courts nonchalantly, looking as if nothing particularly wrong had just happened. There was a pause as Momoshirou turned and tried to find the culprit, then spotted boy wonder's rapidly disappearing back among the crowd of first years who had gathered to see what was wrong. 

"Echizen! Was that you?!"

  
-----

  
"Ne buchou, is it okay if we continue playing tennis after you're in high school?"

Tezuka glanced over to where Ryoma was standing beside him, a curious look on his face. There didn't seem to be any hidden meanings behind what the younger boy had just said. The question was direct and simple; Ryoma really wanted to continue playing against him after he graduated.

He gave a curt nod. "Hm."

Satisfied with the older boy's answer, Ryoma wandered off back to the courts where the other club members were practicing hard for the upcoming ranking matches. With the absence of the third year members, it meant that there were five vacancies in the school team for the other first and second year students to fill into. There was no doubt that Kaidoh, Momoshirou and Ryoma would emerge top in the ranking matches and maintain their positions as regulars.

Tezuka didn't want to speculate, but he was able to give a rough guess of who could possibly join the school team. Of course, they were not going to be as strong as they had been before, but that was unavoidable. The loss of the Golden Pair would be a big blow to the doubles formation of their team. After all, all three remaining regulars were not cut out to be doubles players despite the amount of training Inui had given them.

Kaidoh was the most difficult of the three. It appeared that other than Inui, nobody else was able to either tolerate or understand the mamushi well enough to be his doubles partner. There were chances of Momoshirou and Ryoma forming a doubles team, but that would be a waste of their talents as singles players. The same could be said for Kaidoh.

But it was already over. His regime as a captain of the famous Seigaku Tennis Club... it was already over. He had handed the baton over to Kaidoh, despite some misgivings. Momoshirou would have been a friendlier choice for the students joining in the next school year, but Kaidoh was more stringent about training, and that had actually been the eventual deciding factor. Tezuka hadn't exactly been the most approachable person in the club either, and everyone had survived fine without a friendly captain.

Furthermore, there would still be Ryuzaki-sensei around to do damage control when things got out of hand.

Of course, the position of the vice-captain was given to Ryoma. He had almost wanted to make Ryoma the captain. _Almost_ being the key word here. He felt that boy wonder wasn't ready yet. Maybe in a year's time, he would have settled down enough to become a good captain.

Tezuka knew that he wouldn't be around to witness all these, though.

It wasn't easy separating the current team. This was one of the best teams Tezuka had ever been in before, and although the foundation of their team dynamics was not as strong as Fudomine's, there was still that certain bond between all of them. It was almost a pity, to say the truth. But he, above everyone else, should be clear about the fact that when it was time to move on, he had to.

He had fulfilled his promise to Yamatou-buchou and to himself. He became the pillar of Seigaku. He led them all the way to the nationals, and came back victorious. Although he wasn't with them when they fought against the best of the country, his heart was always with them. After he returned from Germany, he was told that his absence actually made everyone in the club work harder; all of them aspired tirelessly towards the same dream.

He had done his job.

High school tennis was another issue entirely though. High school tennis would be far more competitive than what things were like at junior high level. It might involve the professionals, and the professionals-to-be. Tezuka was sure that he would probably meet players who were much stronger than him in various matches after he reached high school, but that was only in the future. The future wasn't here yet.

Now, all he had to worry about was getting himself promoted to high school.

It wasn't a very big issue, to say the truth. He knew his own abilities and he also knew that promotion wouldn't be difficult for him, even though it had always been rather competitive to secure a place in Seigaku Senior High. Talents all over the area would be heading for that place, after all. There weren't as many high schools in their region as there were junior highs, and that might be a obstacle to ascension.

He wondered if he would meet some of his former rivals in his new school, even.

"Tezuka," a soft and familiar voice sounded beside him and he turned, noting the other's presence with a barely discernable nod. Fuji only smiled. "Did Echizen ask you... if it's okay to continue playing against him after junior high?"

The surprise must have showed up on his face, somehow. Because before he could reply, Fuji had chuckled and nodded understandingly.

"Ahh, so he did ask you too."

Silence, as he watched his opponent out of the corner of his eyes.

"For a moment," Fuji paused and grinned, as if finding something extremely amusing. "I thought I'm the only one who is granted the privilege of playing against him after junior high."

The bespectacled boy didn't bother to reply.

"Saa..."

He watched as Fuji raised his face, eyes closed, to receive the light caresses of falling leaves brushing against his face in their descent. The tensai then lowered his head, the usual smile fixed on his face.

"No holding back, remember?"

"Nn."

Fuji opened his eyes, watching Ryoma practice with a type of strange intensity.

"I don't plan to lose, Tezuka."

"Neither do I."

"Heh... That's good then, isn't it?" Fuji gave a soft laugh before turning to face his former team captain. The sharp look in his eyes would have surprised Tezuka had he not been Tezuka, a person who understood the tensai on several levels. He was not only his team captain; he was also the other's friend, year mate and... something else.

"Maybe."

He wasn't going to back down just because the other was Fuji. The both of them had their eyes trained on the same target, and both were trying their best to acquire the younger boy's heart without making this into some sort of petty competition between them. They would never treat Ryoma as a trophy to be won and showed off to the other. Tezuka was sure that he wouldn't do that, and although Fuji had a sly and cunning nature which very few understood, he wasn't cruel and he definitely wasn't an idiot.

"Maa, I guess I should be making my way home soon." The tensai's murmur was almost inaudible.

He only nodded.

"Ja ne, Tezuka."

"Ja ne."

And Fuji left without looking back.

Tezuka glanced over to the courts again and noted Ryoma staring at him. Boy wonder raised his racket to tap it against his shoulder in an almost nonchalant gesture, but his gaze was trained on Tezuka, sharp and knowing. Ryoma smirked.

When the younger boy eventually spoke, his voice was strangely clear amidst the noise coming from the tennis courts.

"Mada mada dane."

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 110803  
Date Revised: 220803


	3. 02

**Additional Note:**  
Because a few of you actually mentioned this in your reviews... I know some people are still a little confused over the meaning of 'TezuFujiRyo' as written in my summary. For those who are curious (and honestly don't mind spoilers, because this is probably one of the biggest spoilers for the story) you can check one of the earlier entires on my LJ to know what the hell is going on ^^  


**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 110803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**02:**

  
Usually, Kikumaru would have lunch with Fuji and Oishi (and sometimes Tezuka.)

Today seemed to be a special day.

Glancing around himself, Kikumaru noted that he didn't only have Tezuka joining them today, though the former buchou joined them only because Oishi requested. There was Ochibi sitting beside him, who constantly kept a sharp eye on Tezuka and Fuji for some strange reason. And then, of course, Momoshirou had followed Ryoma to this strange gathering, since the both of them usually lunched together.

"Momo-senpai! That's mine!"

The acrobatic player turned and blinked, watching Ryoma and Momoshirou haggle over a piece of ebi (prawn.) He sighed. Kids would always be kids, apparently.

"Maa maa, Echizen... you have to be nice to your senpai tachi! Come on, give it to me!"

"Yada."

Kikumaru shrugged, then stole a croquette from Oishi's bento instead.

"Eiji..." His doubles partner gave him a chiding look.

"Nyaaa."

Fuji then laughed, soft.

Kikumaru glanced over at his friend and classmate again, noting that he hadn't touched his bento at all.

Although the hyperactive boy might be somewhat easily distracted by things which interest him, he wasn't an idiot. Of course, after knowing Fuji for as long as he did, he also knew when to take the tensai's words seriously, and when not to. What the fair-boy mentioned during their extra lesson the other day had definitely caught his interest.

He wasn't nosy, though.

The only reason why he became so serious about that issue was because he saw the look on Fuji's face when he said 'The love of my life.' Fuji had never been a very serious person either, and he usually took matters with the same flippant attitude Kikumaru used. That was one of the reasons why they were such good friends to begin with.

But Fuji had been serious when he said he was watching the love of his life.

The fact that he either evaded or tripped all of Kikumaru's questions was a good enough proof that what he said must be true. Now, the difficult bit would be figuring out _who_ could that person possibly be. It couldn't possibly be a girl. That was what the hyperactive boy thought. Because Fuji had never shown interests in girls before, and Kikumaru doubted that he was going to start any time soon.

Maybe someone from their tennis club?

That might be possible... one of the lowerclassmen? Hmmn, likely, but who?

Kikumaru glanced over again, distracted. Fuji only smiled in return. Beside the acrobatic player, his doubles partner peered at him for a moment before reaching over to steal a piece of his chicken. Kikumaru realised that a little too late and therefore failed to stop Oishi from hurriedly stuffing it into his mouth. 

"Mou~ Oishi!"

The mild-mannered boy only smiled and mumbled a reply while chewing the stolen food. "That's repayment for my croquette."

The redhead pouted at him, and was about to say something else when he was interrupted.

"Yada!"

Ryoma glared at Momoshirou over his bento box, holding it close to himself almost protectively. Momoshirou glared back, chopsticks poised and ready to steal Ryoma's last tempura ebi.

"Just give it to me!"

"Yada tada yada!"

They glared some more.

Kikumaru sighed loudly. "Since you guys can't make up your mind-"

He stole the ebi off Ryoma's bento and ate it before the two shocked lowerclassmen.

"Kikumaru-senpai!"

"Eiji-senpai!"

"Zannen munen mata raishuu!" The redhead made a face at them and stuck out his tongue, the tail of the prawn still hanging from the corner of his mouth.

"Maa..." Fuji's soft voice interrupted the staring match between them and everyone turned to stare at him instead. He only smiled. "I'm not really hungry... so you all can have my bento if you want to."

Sitting next to Fuji was Tezuka, who continued eating his lunch as though nothing catastrophic was happening (or going to happen) around him. With the amount of attention he gave his lunch companions, he might as well be sitting elsewhere for all it was worth.

Kikumaru stared at his friend. The tone he used was scandalous. "Fuji!"

"Yosu. Arigatou, Fuji-senpai." Before any of them could react, Ryoma had already reached for Fuji's bento and started eating it.

"Echizen!"

"Ochibi!"

Oishi sighed, soft, and his shoulders sagged a little in defeat. He turned to Kikumaru with a small smile. "Here, you can have my last croquette."

His doubles partner's eyes immediately began to resemble big, shiny marbles. The hyperactive boy glomped Oishi with glee, making a face at the two lowerclassmen. "Hoihoi! Oishi! You're the best nya! And Obasan makes the best croquette nya!"

"Hai hai..."

"Echizen!" Momoshirou turned to the younger boy, irritated. "You can't just finish Fuji-senpai's bento on your own!"

Ryoma only glanced up at Momoshirou nonchalantly, still eating.

Kikumaru watched boy wonder eating Fuji's bento with suspicion. Although Fuji was never one to poison others for fun, it wasn't like the tensai to surrender his lunch with no reason either. He glanced over to Fuji, who was smiling at the scene before him. There was something going on here. The cat-like boy was very, very sure of that.

He needed time to think this through.

And maybe a talk with Oishi might help too.

With those two thoughts in mind, Kikumaru finished his own lunch and stared at Fuji. He got nothing but smiles from his friend for his efforts. Fuji knew he was trying to figure out who that mystery person was. Kikumaru had decided that since it was going to be a difficult job anyway, he might as well get as much help as it was possible.

The hyperactive boy glanced over to where Ryoma was finishing up Fuji's bento and keeping it out of Momoshirou's chopsticks reach. Here would be two morons who could help him too. They certainly could. There was no way for them to reject his request.

He wasn't their senpai for nothing.

With a decidedly self-satisfied nod, Kikumaru started on Oishi's last piece of croquette with relish.

  
-----

  
Before Echizen Ryoma entered Seigaku Junior High, Inui Sadaharu was considered the third best player in their school team, right after Tezuka and Fuji. His data tennis was not only uncanny, it was also somewhat fear-inspiring. Nobody ever wanted to know the amount of information he had, for fear of finding out something they didn't want to know.

Things appeared to be like that in their club, until Echizen Ryoma appeared.

It would be simple to say Ryoma practically tore everyone's world apart when he appeared. He entered their lives suddenly, ascended through the ranks and threw Inui out. He played a style of tennis which was highly flexible and he also had a knack for upsetting his opponents through and through. Ryoma was not only talented; he was also stubborn and proud to the point where people were willing to smack him on the back of his head and tell him to stop acting like a smartass.

While people around him were crowing with indignation and anger, Inui calmly took notes and sought to find ways of defeating the younger boy. On one hand, he knew he had underestimated the younger boy due to his own carelessness. On the other hand, he was unable to deny that Ryoma had all the talent in the world to fight Inui off in their very first match.

Maybe it was a blessing in disguise that he was going to graduate soon, and the both of them never managed to have another match since. 

Currently, the data tennis player had his interests invested elsewhere.

Ryoma was out of bounds to him, and he knew it. Inui knew it from the moment he saw Fuji and Tezuka watching Ryoma. He happened to be one of the sharpest members on their team, right after Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma. The interesting thing was, only Tezuka, Fuji and him were equally sharp for things outside of tennis. Ryoma appeared to be more or less oblivious towards anything that wasn't tennis-related.

Of course, the younger boy might have noticed what was going on too, but from the way he was behaving, Inui had suspicions that Ryoma actually misunderstood the situation. It was a little difficult to tell, and it was even more difficult for Inui to nail him down with questions, since Fuji stopped him whenever he so much as opened his mouth around boy wonder.

If Inui's predictions were correct, Ryoma wasn't going to get out of this triangle without dating either one of them. As for which one of them it would be eventually...

The situation was still too early to tell.

With the information he had gathered, he was able to say Fuji actually had a higher chance of getting Ryoma, since the tensai was more outspoken than Tezuka. Then again, Tezuka was known to pull tricks out of his sleeves at the last moment, and even with Fuji's intelligence and wit, it might be a little difficult to predict what their former buchou planned to do.

Inui was a smart person. He wouldn't want to vie with them for Ryoma's interest. In fact, he wasn't even interested in Ryoma (in that manner) to begin with. He had his attention on someone else in their team. Since the day he met the other, he was amused, for the lack of a better word. The other was shy and unobtrusive; he chose to don a menacing exterior when he was anything but.

He was cute, even, and terrorising him had been plenty of fun.

The bespectacled boy was unable to deny the fact that his idea of 'fun' and 'amusing' sometimes ran in the same direction as Fuji's. His vegetable juice, penal tea and blue vinegar were good examples of his sadistic tendencies. It was a pity that Fuji liked spicy food, and thus was able to tolerate his penal tea. He felt that his Hyper Golden Remix Penal Tea had been his best creation so far.

But watching his former team mates sprint around the courts while trying to avoid drinking a cup of the juice he came up with was still fun. Watching them collapse from drinking it was equally fun. The type of power it gave him... Inui was always in a relatively good mood after making almost everyone in the tennis club drink at least one of his concoctions.

Ahh, but back to who he was thinking about...

Kaidoh Kaoru was one of the most isolated members of their team. He was quiet, and actually very shy. He was also... hmmn, there was something about him which appealed greatly, despite his antisocial exterior. Inui could still remember the incident where Kaidoh mistook what he said and thought he asked him out on a date. Normally, Inui wouldn't have minded if the younger boy wanted to do that, even, but the mamushi actually refused to speak to him for days after the incident.

It was still amusing, though.

He was slowly building up rapport between them. Although they wouldn't be playing in the same school anymore, Inui predicted that they would meet together again in high school next year. After that, they would continue playing as doubles partners. This was one of the reasons why he continued training with Kaidoh even when he was supposed to stop and study for his examinations.

Inui had already done all the preparations he needed for his promotional examinations. He believed he had a ninty-six percent chance of getting all those questions he spotted, as indicated by the data he collected from all the past year examinations so far. And those were more than enough for him to move on to Seigaku Senior High.

He could afford to pay attention to Kaidoh. Because things could actually turn out promising, to say the truth. But Inui also knew that the time wasn't right yet, so he had plans to let things sit out for a bit before asking the younger boy out again. Maybe Kaidoh wouldn't be as adverse to that idea as he had been back then. He should know what to expect from Inui, at least.

Meanwhile, there was an interesting show unfolding, and since it actually concerned Fuji, Tezuka and Ryoma... it would do his data collection some good to stick around and see what was going to happen. The antics his year mates could actually come up with were refreshing. Since both boys were rather subtle when it came to Ryoma, it made Inui interested to see what they planned to do in order to win the younger boy´s heart.

He could take tips, too.

And everything would be good for data collection, eventually.

  
-----

  
Oishi couldn't understand why Kikumaru was so hung up about discovering Fuji's 'love of his life.'

In fact, to say the truth, he was mildly upset with the whole issue. It was true that Kikumaru and Fuji were good friends; they had known each other since their first year, just like Tezuka and Oishi. But Oishi couldn't see himself wanting to discover who Tezuka's love interest was. It wasn't his business, and he certainly wasn't interested to know whoever that person was, despite how good it would be for his quiet friend.

"Oishi~" Kikumaru's whine, something he could constantly understand and tolerate, was beginning to get on his nerves today. "Mou~ you have to help me nya!"

The former fuku-buchou gave his doubles partner a faint, troubled look. "Eiji... but what if Fuji doesn't want you-"

"Ohh he doesn't mind nyan."

"How would you know?"

"Uunnnnya!" Kikumaru's bright-eyed, enthusiastic look made Oishi feel vaguely disappointed. "It's because we're good friends nya! So Fuji's not going to mind~"

Oishi sighed, soft. "Well, if that's what you want then-"

"Hoi hoi! Sankyuu Oishi~!" With that, Kikumaru jumped onto his doubles partner, a cat-like grin on his face. "You're the best nya!"

The other only smiled, a little worriedly.

"Okay nya~" The hyperactive boy began dragging Oishi towards the lower level classrooms. "Now we just have to get Echizen and Momo to help us and we'll be done nya."

"Eh?" He gave Kikumaru a confused look. "Why?"

"Uaaahnya! That's because they ate Fuji's bento nya!"

"But that has nothing to do with-"

Kikumaru stopped, then neared Oishi with a serious look on his face. "Oishi Syuuichirou, do you want to help me?"

Oishi blinked. "Maa, Eiji..."

"You do right?"

"Ahh, well..."

"Then that's settled nya!" With a determined look on his face, Kikumaru continued dragging Oishi towards Ryoma's class stubbornly. As they travelled, Oishi wondered vaguely about the connection between Ryoma and Momo eating Fuji's bento, and them finding out about Fuji's love interest. There didn't seem to be a relation between the two subjects at all. 

The other students milling about in the corridor gave the two upperclassmen surprised looks when Oishi was towed past, and the latter could only give them apologetic smiles and attempt to avoid crashing into anyone coming from the opposite direction. After Kikumaru managed to get Ryoma out of his class, the lowerclassmen stared at his two senpai darkly, annoyed at being interrupted from his lunch.

"So you're going to help us nya!" After Kikumaru finished explaining the situation to Ryoma, the younger boy only blinked, then shrugged.

"Yada."

"Ehhhhh?! Ochibi-chan nyan! You're supposed to help your senpai tachi nya!" The hyperactive boy smacked Ryoma on the side of his head lightly. "Aren't you interested to know who Fuji's love interest is nya? Unnya?"

"Itai!" Ryoma glowered at the both of them. "I'm not interested."

"Ochibi!"

Oishi sighed. "Eiji..."

"Ungrateful nya! And you ate Fuji's bento too!"

Ryoma shrugged again. "He gave it to me."

"Nhhnnnnnyaaaa!!" With that, Kikumaru took off in exasperation. Oishi had to run to keep up with him.

Later, when the both of them were standing on the rooftop idling away the last few minutes of their break, Kikumaru turned to the former fuku-buchou with a sad little pout. "Nobody wants to help me nya."

Momoshirou's reply was 'I don't want Fuji-senpai to kill me' when they managed to find him about fifteen minutes before lunch ended. Oishi could tell that the second year student was interested, but apparently, he was also more afraid of offending Fuji than anything else.

One never knew what one would get from Fuji after offending him. Even if it had been purely accidental. To say the truth, Oishi didn't want to know either.

Turning to Kikumaru, he smiled, gentle. "Am I not helping you?"

"Yah nya, you are nya but... eto... nyaaaaa..."

The mild-mannered boy reached over and hugged his doubles partner close with one arm. "It's okay if they don't want to help us, Eiji... we can do this on our own, can't we?"

Kikumaru only sighed loudly.

"Remember? We're the Golden Pair ne."

At this, the acrobatic player brightened up visibly.

"Unnnya! We are the Golden Pair nya!" Kikumaru hugged Oishi happily and grinned, cat-like. He then lowered his head and relaxed his hold on his partner, gentle. When he spoke again, his voice was uncharacteristically soft. "You'll always be the best to me nya, Oishi."

His doubles partner only smiled.

"Of course, Eiji. I'm your other half, ne?"

"Nnnnyaa. You are. Always the best nya."

"Isn't that good then?"

"It's the best nya!"

Both boys laughed, knowing that for the rest of their lives... the right place for them to be would be by each other's side, supporting and trusting the other to lead them straight again should they ever veer off the course they were meant for.

The Golden Pair would stay as the Golden Pair, until the end of their days.

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 170803  
Date Revised: 290803


	4. 03

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 170803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**03:**

  
Bounce... Serve.

He stared at the boy sitting on the bench across the court, and watched as the tennis ball struck the fence on the left side of his head, stirring strands of his fine brown hair. The other continued smiling despite the hit that was made to miss.

Bounce... Serve.

Another hit, closer this time, grazing past his ear before bouncing off the net to roll away from him. The smile never wavered, and the tensai put his water bottle away to pick up his racket, ready to continue with their match.

Bounce... Serve again.

Fuji caught the ball this time, opening his eyes to stare at the boy standing on the court opposite his.

'Hn.'

If Ryoma had been surprised by what the older boy did, he showed no signs of it. To their extreme left stood Tezuka, separated from them by a metal fencing barrier. His gaze on both boys was calm; there was no way to tell if he was watching Ryoma or watching Fuji more. He seemed to be fine with the idea of leaving the two boys to their own game, but he had been invited today after all.

Thus he would stay on and watch, and that was only for giving them his evaluation later.

"What are you waiting for, Fuji-senpai?"

Boy wonder was irritated. Their match was drawing to a close and he appeared to be on the losing end. The unpredictable moves Fuji had pulled, sometimes serious, sometimes flippant, confused the younger boy. He wanted to keep track of the older boy, wanted to defeat him, actually, but it seemed as though the time wasn't right yet.

Fuji only smiled, sweet. "Saa."

The tensai served. Ryoma kept his gaze on the ball, his body motion vision helping him keep track of the ball, right until the point where it appeared to disappear and reappear somewhere behind boy wonder. The younger boy looked faintly surprised for a moment before titling his head to one side, thinking about the technical details of that move.

He had seen Fuji execute his disappearing serve before, but experiencing it was a totally different issue. It was fast-- much faster than he had thought, and he wasn't able to intercept it in time. The same thing had been happening for the past few practice matches the both of them had. But Ryoma was confident that he would find some way to stop the tensai from using that serve on him each time. It should be returnable.

But if Fuji get to keep his service match for this round, Ryoma could be considered finished.

Up until two games back, Fuji had refused to use his disappearing serve on Ryoma. This had frustrated the younger boy to no end, since he had a habit of breaking his opponents´ moves. He liked doing that, and when Fuji denied him the chance of doing so, he began to get progressively aggravated. When the tensai finally decided to pull the move on him, Ryoma's inability to return the serve had only made the situation worse, not better.

What Ryoma had done before they continued their match again wasn't an act of violence, though. Fuji and Ryoma had been playing against each other regularly since the older boy's final term in junior high started, and now the both of them were already into their spring break. They had been communicating with each other enough to know which buttons to push when they wanted to annoy and Ryoma was doing exactly that.

But Fuji also seemed intent on making Ryoma lose his cool that day.

After Fuji served his fifth ace, the younger boy stalked off to his racket bag, still trying to think of a way to counter that serve. There must be a way to return it. If his twist serve could be returned... something like Fuji's adapted disappearing serve should be returnable. It was an adaptation of another serve, the basic techniques were the same, technically speaking, it should be possible to return...

Tezuka's voice, though low, was clear. "Don't let Fuji's moves get to you, Echizen. You have played against him long enough to know that."

Ryoma didn't say anything. Tezuka watched him from behind the fence, his gaze impassionate. Fuji had already started for his side of the court, his racket bag slung over a shoulder. When he closed in on Ryoma, the younger boy had to step back a little to gaze up at his senpai.

It actually irked boy wonder constantly to figure out all of his senpai tachi were taller than him. He had a growth spurt last summer, and even so, it didn't manage to bring him to the height he desired. The worse thing was-- even Fuji had grown taller with that summer vacation. Fuji used to be the smallest of the third year regulars, but his physique had matured into something that was tall, graceful and adult-like.

Boy wonder seemed to have a lot to be annoyed about of late.

Once their short spring break ended, Tezuka and Fuji would be moving on to high school. He would be left behind in junior high, playing against uninteresting people. Of course, there were always Momoshirou and Kaidoh around, but...

"Saa Echizen," Fuji's voice was obscenely cheerful. "Let's have dinner together?"

"Maa ne." Ryoma shrugged, then turn to glance at Tezuka. The older boy only nodded.

He suspected that there was actually something going on between Fuji and Tezuka. Something he wasn't very sure of, something he couldn't put a finger on, and boy wonder had the faintest inkling that it might not involve tennis at all. Contrary to common belief, Ryoma happened to notice things outside of tennis too. Just not... much.

Since he actually hung around Tezuka and Fuji long enough despite their clashing schedules and examinations to know their habits, more or less... he was beginning to get the idea that things between Tezuka and Fuji were not as simple as they looked. There seemed to be something, and yet, at the same time, there seemed to be nothing.

Usually, Ryoma couldn't be bothered with such things, but it was beginning to get him curious because every time he had a match with Tezuka, Fuji would turn up. After a while, Ryoma thought he would save Fuji the trouble and invited them both for his practice matches. This way, neither of them would need a reason to turn up suddenly. (Not that Fuji ever offered one to begin with.)

"Ahh... what do you want to eat?"

Ryoma shrugged, then turned to stare at Tezuka. There was no reply. Fuji appeared to give a small smile before suggesting a place, and all of them headed for it.

If Tezuka or Ryoma had felt bad about letting Fuji talk half the time, they certainly showed no signs of it. All three would have eaten in silence had Fuji not spoken. Although the way the fair-haired boy would talk about almost anything got a little annoying at times, Ryoma found the tensai's presence strangely comforting.

After their meal, all three of them wandered downtown a little more before Fuji excused himself. Ryoma continued walking home with Tezuka in silence, the both of them understanding the fact that there was nothing that needed to be said between them.

"Echizen," Tezuka's voice was like a soft, low caress when he spoke.

Ryoma looked up, a questioning look on his face.

"What do you think of today's match?"

Boy wonder shrugged. "He's a very strong player. But I'll become stronger than him."

Tezuka was quiet.

The younger boy suddenly spoke up. "Buchou, why did you suddenly ask me that?"

"No particular reason." The bespectacled boy glanced over, calm. "Fuji won't be joining the tennis club in high school."

"Oh," there was a pause. "But he'll still be playing tennis, right?"

Tezuka seemed to feel that there wasn't a need to reply Ryoma's question and the both of them continued their way home in amicable silence.

  
-----

  
Oishi glanced over to where Kikumaru had his chin propped in his hand and an extremely concentrated look on his face. There was a small furrow between his brows, and he jabbed at his textbook almost viciously with a pen when the sensei read out loud from hers, scribbling notes down occasionally.

The former fuku-buchou smiled.

The Golden Pair were accepted into the school team the moment they entered Seigaku Senior High. So were Tezuka and Inui. Kawamura had announced his decision to quit tennis after junior high and kept true to his promise. The surprising part was Fuji, as he had decided to join the photography club instead.

Nobody was expecting that... nobody except Tezuka, possibly.

Kikumaru stayed upset over the tensai's decision for several days. He only calmed down somewhat after Fuji came and spoke to him about his decision. The truth was-- nobody was happy with Fuji's decision. It was sudden, and it came as a bad shock to every single person who expected the tensai to continue playing tennis.

Oishi managed to speak to Tezuka, and the answer the former buchou gave was simple.

'It's his decision.'

Oishi trusted his opinion. It was true. This was Fuji's choice after all, whether he wanted to continue playing tennis or not. None of them could assume that just because he played tennis in junior high, he would do so in high school too. The tensai was actually extremely calm about his decision, and he took in everything the others said with nothing except an understanding smile.

It must have been quite painful to deal with so many people's anger.

The mild-manner boy glanced over again, and noted his doubles partner nodding off, the pen he held slowly slipping out of his loose grasp. He smiled, gentle.

Kikumaru had never been very good at studying to begin with. It was only after multiple revision sessions with Oishi and Fuji both that he managed to scrap past his examinations and qualify for their affiliated high school. Of course, his tennis record helped him too, but if he had done too badly for his examinations, he would be barred from ascension all the same.

Their brief spring vacation was a relatively uninteresting one, with everyone taking a well-deserved break from school before they started studying again in a new environment. Oishi was unable to say whether both Kikumaru and he had come to any conclusion regarding Fuji's love interest that holiday, and they were still observing. Oishi didn't know why, but he had this faint idea that Tezuka might actually know who that person was.

Usually, Oishi would worry about such things, and he worried about them unnecessarily... but he had to admit that watching Kikumaru get insistently curious about Fuji's love interest did put a damper on things for him. He had known Kikumaru for years... they were doubles partners for almost as long, and nobody was able to deny the fact that they were very compatible.

But Oishi didn't think about themselves in that manner often, and as touchy as Kikumaru had been, he wasn't that kind of boy either. Furthermore, there was that unspoken agreement between them. They agreed not to get girlfriends, because girlfriends would only distract them from tennis and from each other. Girlfriends would make them want to understand each other less, and that could do a lot of damage to their co-ordination.

Maybe those were only excuses the both of them created for themselves to avoid facing the truth.

Because neither of them wanted to get around to confessing.

It was embarrassing. Both of them knew it. They were boys after all, and confessing their feelings to each other had seemed... strange. Even without the unsaid confession between them, they already knew how the other felt about themselves and sometimes, Oishi thought that it would be enough.

He had never been jealous of Fuji.

It wouldn't be a good time to start now, and Kikumaru would probably call him an idiot for worrying over such things. It wasn't because Oishi wanted to worry about them, but he honestly couldn't help it. He knew he should trust Kikumaru when he said they were inseparable. But the faintest tinges of doubt had dug its claws into his heart and strengthened its hold on him.

Maybe a talk between the both of them was due. In fact, maybe that talk had been long overdue and both were trying to avoid talking about it. Because each time they raised this issue, they would start talking about where they were going to develop, and neither was ready to go there yet.

Kikumaru was playful, hyperactive and cheerful; he wanted to experience everything in life before settling down eventually. Oishi on the other hand was wary; he wasn't sure if everything would still be fine for them after they got together.

They might know each other well now, but what would happen if they found problems with each other after they started dating? Kikumaru was too important to him... he couldn't afford to lose the other in this manner.

But he would still talk about it. Because it was needed.

Oishi glanced over again, smiling when he saw that Kikumaru had already fallen asleep and was snoring softly on top of his opened textbook, mouth agape.

He would chase all the doubts in his own heart away. He would tell Kikumaru of his true feelings, and all his doubts. He was sure that the other would understand.

Because Kikumaru Eiji always understood what he wanted to say.

Even when he said nothing at all.

  
-----

  
It was two weeks into their new school term and Momoshirou noted with some amusement that the Golden Pair had headed nowhere with their research on Fuji's love life. He knew Kikumaru had a tendency to be pretty single-minded once he set his sights on something, but he wasn't expecting Oishi to follow his partner's crazy antics. Usually, the latter would be the level-headed one.

He could more or less guess the reason behind why neither of them was successful. The two of them were pitting against Fuji, after all. That had been one of the reasons why he declined to help in the first place.

Momoshirou thought he was still too young to die. Under the hands of Fuji, too. Although Fuji didn't mind Kikumaru and Oishi meddling in his affairs, it didn't mean he wouldn't mind Momoshirou doing the same. He wasn't Oishi, someone whom nobody could take offence at and he certainly wasn't Kikumaru, Fuji's good friend.

He was just Momoshirou Takeshi, a (recently promoted) third year student of Seigaku Junior High.

Echizen Ryoma was a different issue, of course, but the younger boy had been an exception to many, many things ever since he entered their school. Sometimes, Momoshirou was almost jealous of him, but he knew that boy wonder managed to do all the things he did only because he had the ability to do so.

And that wasn't important. Not at the moment, anyway.

Most people would guess that Fuji was interested in some girl from their school. The common procedure was to pity the poor target. Everyone knew Fuji usually got what he wanted... eventually. As much as Momoshirou disliked thinking of things in this manner, he wasn't exactly 100% sure of the fact that Fuji was actually interested in a girl.

His senpai was known to do things the unorthodox way. For all they knew, Fuji might be interested in a boy-okay, brain re-route!

The Dunk Smash specialist shuddered. He really, really didn't want to go THERE.

At the moment, Ryoma seemed to know what was going on. He didn't exactly say that, but the way he would stare at Fuji now and then probably said a lot. Furthermore, Fuji, Ryoma and Tezuka seemed almost joined at the hip with the way the three of them were constantly together. Granted, they were only playing tennis, but there seemed to be something peculiar going on.

He recalled spotting them at the school courts the other day. Ryoma was playing against Fuji while Tezuka simply watched. He wasn't sure if the buchou was watching Ryoma or Fuji, because it had looked like he was watching them both. After the match was over, Tezuka spoke to Ryoma, but Momoshirou was sure that it had been about tennis again. Their former buchou hardly talked about anything else.

"Momo-senpai," Momoshirou glanced over to where Ryoma was giving him a suspicious look. "Are you alright?"

"Eh?"

"You've been staring at your lunch for the past ten minutes without eating." Boy wonder paused. "If you don't want it, I can help you finish it, of course."

Before Momoshirou could open his mouth, Ryoma snatched one of his bread buns and started eating it.

"Echizen!"

"Arigatou."

The older boy glowered at his kouhai.

"Che."

When it came to dealing with Ryoma, that was always the problem. The younger boy was _shameless_ about stealing food. He probably learnt it from Momoshirou himself, but that wasn't a good enough reason for him to steal his senpai's lunch! And that runt got away with eating Fuji's bento every-

Momoshirou paused. Then did a brief mental calculation.

For the past few times they lunched together with Fuji, Kikumaru, Oishi and Tezuka in their last school year, Ryoma ended up eating Fuji's bento each time. Although the tensai had offered it to all of them, Ryoma always managed to get his hands on it first. In fact, Fuji seemed to hand it over to Ryoma each time.

Aha.

The third year student was sensing something suspicious going on. Kikumaru did say that Fuji was staring at the courts when he talked about the 'love of his life' right? But the courts were only occupied by the first and second year students after their third school term started, so...

Momoshirou eyed the younger boy beside him suspiciously.

As much as he didn't want to, his brain was already hovering around the thought: 'Fuji-senpai seems to like boys.' It was a haunch. He would admit to the fact that he wasn't as sharp as some other members of their team, but he certainly wasn't slow and he could put one and one together to get a two.

He was getting a very big two at the moment.

Momoshirou leaned closer to Ryoma with a half-sneaky, half-suspicious look. "Ne Echizen."

"Hm?" The younger boy looked up from his food, curious.

Pause. Boy wonder continued eating, watching his senpai with a pair of large and innocent (seeming) eyes.

"Do you think Fuji-senpai is interested in you?"

Ryoma choked.

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 180803  
Date Revised: 050903


	5. 04

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 180803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**04:**

Although it was true that Fuji Syuusuke actually stopped playing tennis in high school, it wasn't exactly true to say he had stopped playing tennis for good. He was still playing tennis, though they were all private matches with Ryoma, Tezuka or his younger brother. Sometimes, he played against Kikumaru and Oishi, too.

Due to clashing timetable schedules, Fuji was unable to join Tezuka and Ryoma at their weekend matches, but he tried to play against Ryoma as and when he was free. Today happened to be one of those days where he was off from his duties at the photography club and he could afford to spend some time with boy wonder playing tennis.

"Ne Fuji-senpai," the younger boy suddenly spoke up in between games, a nonchalant look on his face. "Are you dating Buchou?"

There was a pause.

When Fuji started laughing softly, Ryoma knew that something he said must have gone seriously off tangent.

"What gave you that idea, Echizen?"

Ryoma shrugged. "It seemed like it."

"Maa..." The tensai smiled. "I'm not dating Tezuka. I'm not interested in him either."

Boy wonder blinked. The gears in a part of his brain were already beginning to shift, and the question Momoshirou asked him just a week ago surfaced rapidly to the top of his mind. He stared at his senpai.

Fuji only tilted his head to one side and smiled in return.

Ryoma stared some more, eyes wide.

"Echizen?"

The younger boy blinked. "You're not interested in Tezuka-buchou...?"

The tensai nodded, a sweet smile on his face.

There was more blinking from Ryoma. "Then who..."

"That would be you, of course."

Another pause.

"Ehh?"

Fuji seemed to grin at the slightly bewildered look on Ryoma's face.

"I like you, Echizen."

Ryoma gawked. Then gawked some more. He had this faint idea that he just trapped himself into something he didn't exactly... want.

The older boy smiled. Ryoma could only stare mutely in return.

"Let's go out this Saturday?"

  
-----

  
Boy wonder wasn't amused.

Nope, definitely not amused at all.

After Fuji asked him out for a date on Saturday, Tezuka asked him out for a movie on Sunday. Somehow, Ryoma couldn't help feeling that someone above was playing a very big joke on him, and a wise decision now would be to find a random hole somewhere, bury himself and stay inside until the coming century.

Apparently, Tezuka's decision to ask him out could be interpreted as an act of war from the former buchou. At least, Fuji decided to interpret it as that, since Tezuka actually asked Ryoma out right before the tensai. Fuji had smirked then, and the younger boy really wasn't interested to know what was it that he was smirking about.

It wasn't funny, really. Boy wonder wasn't even smiling.

He only felt as if he had been running round and round their school in continuous laps while Tezuka and Fuji watched with amused glints in their eyes. He was fooled. Totally and utterly fooled. All along, he thought that Fuji turned up during those matches he had with Tezuka only to watch the buchou. Well, he was wrong.

At any rate, he had other things to worry about.

It was Saturday today.

Ryoma walked downstairs with something vaguely akin to doom hovering like a large ominous cloud above his head. His father seemed to notice this almost immediately and was on him like a yapping puppy, making him want to stick a tennis racket down the old man's throat in order to make him shut the hell up.

"Oi! Seishounen! Where're you going looking like that?"

A sullen glare was all Ryoma gave in reply.

Unable to figure out why his son was acting so grouchy that day, Nanjirou tilted his head to one side and contemplated all the possible reasons. Karupin came to a stop beside Ryoma's father, a questioning look in its eyes as it watched Ryoma get ready to leave the house.

"Got ditched? Someone beat you in tennis? Failed attempt to confess to a cute girl?" Nanjirou watched his son intently, suddenly remembering that his idiotic son was no good at chasing girls. He was only good at letting girls chase him-aha! "Going on a date with someone?"

Ryoma twitched, faintly. "Probably."

The eventual look Nanjirou acquired on his face could only be described as smug.

"Is that person pretty?"

Boy wonder thought about his father's question as he wore his shoes. Fuji wasn't exactly... typically pretty. At least, not pretty in the way a girl would be pretty. But there was something very attractive about his features, all the same.

"Somewhat."

"Woah! You're going on a date with a pretty girl and you're looking glum! What in the world's wrong with you, shounen?"

Ryoma gave his father the evil eye. "I'm not going out with a girl." He then stood up. "Ittekimasu."

"Meow~"

Before Nanjirou's brain could reboot and digest the answer Ryoma gave, the boy was already out of the door and walking towards the gate to meet the person standing there waiting for him.

"Oi-oi! Wait! What do you mean by you're not going out with a girl?!" As Nanjirou ran out after his son, his eyes met with Fuji's steely open-eyed gaze for the briefest of moments. The older boy closed his eyes and offered a friendly smile in return. Fuji was standing beside Ryoma, who looked distinctively sulky.

"Konnichi ha, Ojisan."

Nanjirou only stared.

"Kon... konnichi ha..."

  
-----

  
Echizen started his date with Fuji in a disaster. Not only did his father discover he was dating a boy (totally involuntary, he swore,) Nanjirou also decided that Fuji would make a good boyfriend (because he was pretty, together with the added bonus of being a genius at tennis.) He wanted Fuji to continue chasing Ryoma. The request had felt almost vindictive to boy wonder. His father's sense of logic had never appealed to him and of course, things only managed to get more complicated after he found Ryoma dating his former buchou.

What Ryoma's baka oyaji said after the second discovery ran approximately along the lines of 'Told your mother not to let you grow up in America, now look at you! Why can't you pick a cute girl from your school? Even an older girl is better than... Aragh! At least you have enough taste to pick good-looking boys. If you come home with someone looking like that ugly and annoyingly loud classmate of yours, you can forget about bringing anyone home for eternity!'

It would be an understatement to say Nanjirou was severely upset.

He would like to correct his father about one fact-- he didn't pick them, they picked him, and there was absolutely no way for him to reject them. Not if he wanted to live through the rest of his life in one piece.

His mother was strangely quiet about the issue though, and only warned him to refrain from doing anything he shouldn't do at his current age. Boy wonder had an inkling of what his mother was talking about but he didn't want to think about it. It might prove to be detrimental to his mental health if his thoughts wandered anywhere near _there_.

He had to admit that he rather liked dating Fuji though. The older boy wasn't as obtrusive as he thought, and he was considerate. Furthermore... it always felt as if he was holding back a part of himself when they dated. It felt as if his (faked) shy nature and gentle smiles were used to hide something deeper, darker that lurked within himself. But he was sweet, almost, with the way he treated Ryoma... and boy wonder found himself liking the tensai more and more despite his own misgivings.

"Echizen?"

Ryoma turned, then blinked.

The look on Tezuka's face was quietly inquiring. "Are you alright?"

The younger boy nodded.

"We can always skip the movie if you don't want to watch it."

"Maa ne," Ryoma shrugged. "I was just thinking about something."

"Hm?"

Boy wonder gently kicked away a pebble in his path, then glanced over. "Do you think Fuji-senpai will mind?"

There was a pause.

"I'm not sure."

"I don't think he's going to be happy about it."

"Maybe."

The younger boy brooded distractedly. It wasn't like him to brood, but there was one big secret going on around here and Ryoma was sure that Fuji didn't know about it. It was disturbing, on several levels, to realise that he knew and was involved in things which he probably shouldn't. Especially since the only person who wasn't fully aware of the situation was none other than Fuji Syuusuke.

He understood the truth-- there were two boys vying for his attention, instead of the one he thought there was initially. He couldn't understand why they wanted to do that, but he wasn't going to question them. Furthermore, things were just beginning to get very confusing for boy wonder.

Maybe to Fuji, this would be Ryoma's first date with Tezuka. But the definition of 'date' for them both was a little blurred around the edges. The two of them started going out some time before Tezuka went overseas, but none of their outings was serious. They were just simple outings where they watched a movie or played some recreational tennis (-like hell they ever did. They never played tennis for recreational purposes only.)

Ryoma wouldn't call that dating. Neither would Tezuka. But they were not Fuji, and they wouldn't know how the tensai felt about that. It shouldn't be a problem, but as Fuji got more and more serious about dating Ryoma, the younger boy felt that the tensai ought to be told, somehow.

Furthermore, boy wonder was still trying to accept the fact that Fuji was interested in him. It had seemed like something impossible, because everyone knew how flippant the tensai was. He might become interested in someone (maybe only to torture that person,) but this was the first time Ryoma had seen him this serious about anybody (and he was the target, no less.) Fuji looked as if he was planning to date for the long term. So if things didn't work out...

He didn't want to think about it.

Usually, he wouldn't give a damn about anything outside of tennis, but they had known each other for more than a year after all... and some things were probably best left unsaid.

Ryoma liked Tezuka. He liked the tall, quiet boy whose goal in life seemed to be almost the same as his. He liked the calm, soothing presence the other exuded, and the frustration the older boy gave him when he was defeated in tennis. From the day he met Tezuka, played against him, Ryoma knew that he would never let the other out of his sight ever again.

But he also liked Fuji. There was something about the older boy... though he was incredibly annoying, there were instances where Ryoma saw his potential to become something really great. Something Echizen Ryoma could never become. The future lay in the tensai's hands, and it was up to him to exploit it as he liked.

Boy wonder didn't mind when Fuji chose to stop playing tennis in school. It didn't matter to him, so long as the older boy played against him. He had seen a few pictures from Fuji's portfolio before, too. They could only be described as intense and beautiful, like the person himself. Rich colours and sharp angles that caught beauty in things people often overlooked or took for granted. It was interesting to see that he was just as talented at photography as he was at tennis.

He had always known that Fuji Syuusuke was a true prodigy.

"Ne buchou," Ryoma spoke up again. "I think Fuji-senpai is serious."

"Hm."

"You're not worried?"

"No, I'm not." Tezuka's attention seemed to be elsewhere today.

"Heki na..." As much as he didn't want to, Ryoma had an itchy urge to tell Tezuka about the kiss he shared with Fuji yesterday.

"The movie is going to start soon."

Ryoma glanced at his watch in surprise. "Ehh!"

"Forgot something?"

"Popcorn!"

  
-----

  
Moments after he left Ryoma's house, Tezuka could hear a second pair of footsteps echoing his, deceivingly soft in the evening stillness. The taller boy knew that Fuji saw them just now... in fact, the tensai had 'accidentally' run into them right before their movie started. Tezuka wasn't sure if Fuji knew what was going on between Ryoma and himself... but he could guess.

He glanced over briefly, but only found the tensai smiling.

"Maa, how's your date with Echizen today?"

Tezuka chose not to reply. Although Fuji was still smiling when he glanced over again, there was something different about the tensai's smile. Something strained, and slightly uncomfortable. It was rather unnoticeable, and Tezuka had known Fuji long enough to read all his different expressions.

Moments drifted by between them in silence.

"How long do you plan to keep the truth concealed?"

"I wasn't concealing anything."

"You never told me, Tezuka."

By now, there was no smile adorning the tensai's face and his eyes were open. He wasn't staring at Tezuka though. He was staring straight ahead, and it felt as if he couldn't bear to bring himself to look at Tezuka.

"You never asked."

"Hn." The soft snort from Fuji wasn't exactly uncharacteristic of him, but it made Tezuka glance over again.

There wasn't a question asking why. Somehow, Tezuka almost wished that there had been one. At least, this meant that he could answer Fuji's question. He could tell him, 'No, we didn't mean to conceal the truth from you. Things simply happened.' There was a period of time where those small touches and looks between Ryoma and Tezuka meant nothing to either, but that period of time had already passed.

And Fuji was here to witness it all it.

"Echizen does like you."

At Tezuka's comment, Fuji only turned to give the bespectacled boy a painfully bright smile.

"I know that, Tezuka." The tensai watched quietly as Tezuka turned away. "But he likes you more."

Silence.

"Ahh..." Fuji gave a soft sigh, the smile on his face unwavering. "This is so tiring, Tezuka."

"It doesn't have to be."

The shorter boy then smiled, a little gentle and a little sad. "That's true. It doesn't have to be."

"Don't give up now."

"I'm not going to."

Tezuka watched the other quietly, knowing that Fuji wasn't speaking his mind at all. He was always difficult in that manner. Unwilling to let people help him, unwilling to let others see his weakness, unable to make himself become vulnerable before the people he loved, even...

"I really like him. Echizen..." The smiling tensai came to a stop, eyes closed with his usual smile fixed on his face. "He's just like you."

The taller boy watched the other from a little farther down the road they were on, a peculiar feeling fighting with weariness inside himself. He knew that Fuji was tired. Very tired, in fact. To keep smiling at everyone, to keep hiding himself from the world since he was young... it must have been a very tiring job. Tezuka never gave the tensai a chance to bare his heart. He knew that with him around, Fuji would never bare his heart to Ryoma either. Maybe it would be better if he-

"But," Fuji lifted his face, letting the passing breeze caress it. "He's also different from you."

Tezuka acknowledged what the other said with a barely discernable nod.

"I'm not giving up, Tezuka."

Fuji turned, so that he was facing the opposite direction of which Tezuka would be taking.

"I don't plan to give up at all." Pause. "But we already know the final outcome, don't we?"

The taller boy frowned, slightly. "It's still too early to tell."

"Maybe." Fuji glanced at his watch. He then glanced up and smiled, cheerful. "Ahh, I better get going. It's already late."

Tezuka nodded.

"Ja ne, Tezuka."

"Ja ne."

And the tensai left, waving a quick good bye before walking off, the smile on his face fleeting.

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 190803  
Date Revised: 130903


	6. 05

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 190803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**05:**

  
The acrobatic player of the Golden Pair stood by the rooftop, hands clutching the top bar of the railing tight, one foot scuffing against it idly as he waited for his doubles partner to appear. Kikumaru pouted, then tilted his head and stared at the sky above. He wondered briefly about what was it that Oishi could possibly want to talk to him about.

The other boy had been unusually serious when he spoke to Kikumaru before lunch started. He wasn't fidgeting, but from the way he was behaving, Kikumaru had the faintest inkling that the other was ready to bolt. It got him a little worried, since Oishi hardly ever behaved in that manner.

Unless the other was ready to tell him, he wouldn't know what was wrong. He didn't want to pressure Oishi into telling him things either. He knew he would only trouble the other whenever he tried to be demanding. 

So he waited. And was proud to declare he was currently waiting very patiently too, contrary to his impatient nature.

The door to the rooftop creaked open.

"Ah... Eiji."

"Hoihoi!" Kikumaru whirled around sharply, a wide grin on his face. "Oishi~!"

Glomp.

"Maa gomen ne..." Oishi gave the other boy an apologetic look before gently releasing the others' arms from around his neck.

"Nya?"

What Kikumaru didn't know was-- Oishi had gathered a lot of courage before finally deciding to confess his feelings for his hyperactive doubles partner that day. It was a tough period of time for the mild-manner boy. He wasn't exactly jealous of Kikumaru's constant attention on Fuji, but he felt uncomfortable about it, all the same.

And since they were doubles partners, meaning that they had to coordinate and cooperate with seamless efficiency... Oishi finally decided to tell Kikumaru the truth they had been avoiding. The truth he recognised since the day they started visiting that special place whenever they lost a match. The only place they ever visited in order to reflect upon the mistakes in their doubles play and in themselves.

They were the Golden Pair.

They were one of the most famous combinations around; their coordination was effortless and natural, and each complimented the other perfectly. There wasn't a better doubles team than them in existence, and they knew that. It would be kind of difficult to ignore that.

There was a soft sigh from Oishi.

"Oishi?"

The mild-manner boy shook his head lightly. "We've been pretty busy running around trying to find out who Fuji is in love with lately ne?"

"Nnnyan."

There was a hesitant pause.

"I was thinking, maybe we shouldn't meddle in his affairs so much? I mean, Fuji doesn't mind... but it's not polite..."

Kikumaru blinked, then shook his head furiously. "We have to know nya!"

"Why, Eiji?"

"Uhh... nyaa." The hyperactive boy tilted his head to one side. "Anou nya, it's important for us to know... so we can help him nya! Hoi hoi! That's it nya!"

The smile Oishi wore was gentle. "Maybe he doesn't need our help?"

"Uuuhhaaanyaa! He'll need our help! I'm his best friend nya! Best friend! I've got to help him when he's... eto nya... having relationship problems nya."

"Did Fuji say he's having problems?" At this, Oishi began to get worried again. Now, if Fuji was having problems, then it would be another issue entirely. If there were problems, Oishi would be giving Kikumaru his full support in helping the tensai, regardless of his own opinions on this matter.

"Urm... no nya. He didn't say that."

"Ahh."

Silence. And such silences were so very rare between the Golden Pair. It wasn't the silence of unspoken understanding. It was silence due to confusion. It was also a clear indication of communication failure between them.

Kikumaru glanced at his doubles partner a little worriedly. Maybe he shouldn't have pushed the issue. He knew that Oishi didn't like to cause others trouble, and what they were doing wasn't exactly polite either. But! But Fuji wouldn't mind! That was one thing Kikumaru was sure of.

"Anou... Oishi..."

Oishi looked up.

"Gomen nya." A sad little pout was rapidly surfacing on Kikumaru's lips. "I didn't mean to do all that nyan. If you... if you don't want to nya, we can always stop... unn..."

"Iya. Daijyoubu, Eiji. We can continue if you want to."

More silence. Oishi suddenly spoke up again moments later, a determined look on his face.

"I'm in love, Eiji."

"Uuunnnnnyaaaa!" The panicky look on his doubles partner's face made Oishi smile. "Dare? Dare nya?"

"In fact, I've been in love for a long time. That person is kind... he's also always cheerful and often brightens up the day for others... and he does so especially for me."

There was a deep frown between Kikumaru's brows as he thought hard about what Oishi just said. When the redhead glanced up at the other again, there was something akin to nervousness and slight tinges of worry in his eyes. "Hmmmmmn... eto... 'he' ne... so that person's a- a boy nya?"

"He's standing right before me now."

There was a pause as the acrobatic player's brain worked out that fact.

"OISHI~!!" He gave the other a wide-eyed look. There was disbelief. Surprise. Fear. Apprehension. "Did you... did you nyaaaa... say... n-nya?"

Oishi nodded and smiled, gentle. "I like you, Eiji."

There. He finally said it. The truth which neither of them dared to admit for so many years... the embarrassed and shy smiles that were sported around this feeling they had since the moment they met. It was finally realised. He was finally brave enough to say the truth and he felt somewhat proud of himself for saying it so well.

"UNNNNYAAAAA!"

The former fuku-buchou gave his doubles partner a slightly embarrassed look when the latter leaped onto him and held on like a drowning man to a lifesaver. There were glimmers of tears in Kikumaru's eyes. Tears that spoke of gratitude and trust, of honesty and faith. And of love.

"OISHI I LIKE YOU TOO NYA!"

After Kikumaru calmed down somewhat, the hyperactive boy actually had the decency to look embarrassed before hugging his doubles partner tight again. He wasn't expecting Oishi to throw such a huge bomb on him when the latter indicated they had to talk.

And when their conversation went on that rapid downward slide, Kikumaru was getting signals of warning saying he had upset his partner. Although he didn't managed to figure out the reason for that just now, it was still a VERY BAD THING TO DO. To the acrobatic player, his partner meant the world to him. There was no way he could go on without Oishi by his side.

It was true that he loved tennis and he loved everything in life intensely and brightly, just like his personality. But Oishi was his anchoring factor to this world and with the other gone, Kikumaru sometimes felt that his own bubbly and cheerful self would float him away to places he couldn't return from.

Oishi was there. Always there, always waiting for him with his peaceful and trusting smile. Always ready to welcome him back with a pair of opened arms and a familiar hug.

Kikumaru didn't want to imagine a world where Oishi didn't exist.

He couldn't recall how he lived his life before the other appeared. Everything seemed to pale in comparison to the moments he shared with his doubles partner, and nothing seemed to be able to deter him from wanting to be with the other always. But the both of them had issues too. Even though they were the best combination, they had problems too. Problems which they never revealed to the world.

There was love between them, but neither dared to act on it.

It wasn't only because they were boys. There were many other issues involved too. They had faith in each other, but neither had faith in himself. It was a very big risk, a very big gap to cross. Kikumaru was sure that Oishi would never let him fall, but he was afraid of burdening the other further.

As much as he would like to toss all the worries in the world away and love Oishi with all his heart, he also knew that things were never that simple in life. Furthermore, if he was to do that, he would only be causing problems for Oishi. He certainly didn't want that to happen.

Oishi was a natural worrier. He worried about a lot of things; he worried about things he ought to be worried about, and then about things which he had no need to be worried about. He burdened himself unnecessarily, and that was why Kikumaru often tried to be the light-hearted one between them, to keep things burden-free.

That was why the hyperactive boy never confessed his feelings for the other.

But now that Oishi had taken the final step and crossed the gap between them for good...

Kikumaru smiled, cat-like at nothing in particular. Unshed tears sparkled in his eyes.

Things were looking good from this point onwards.

"Oishi, let's have okonomiyaki today nya!"

"Ehh?"

"To celebrate nya! Ce~le~brate~! Hoi hoi~! For us nya!"

His doubles partner laughed.

"Of course, Eiji."

"Omedetou~ omedetou~ to Kikumaru Eiji-san~ and Oishi Syuuichirou-san~! Uhhhhnnyaaa!"

  
-----

  
Kaidoh Kaoru might be given the (rather endearing) nickname of 'mamushi' but he honestly wasn't as bad as everyone had feared. Although he had a tendency to show traits worthy of his nickname, or exhibit behaviour that would make his kouhai cringe, whimper, and give an assortment of reactions before scrambling out of his vicinity... he was actually a very sweet boy.

Many who knew him personally would, of course, beg to differ.

Not that he minded it in the least bit. In fact, the less people there were to bother him and interrupt him from his training, the happier he would be. He wasn't a very sociable person. Maybe he was a little unfriendly in general, but those who knew him better (or presumed they actually know him better than the rest) would say he was simply shy.

At any rate, Kaidoh felt that everyone was entitled to their own blasted opinions as long as they left him alone. The key point of the issue here is 'left him alone'. The mamushi was very sure that he had exhibited clearly all the necessary warning signs of 'Keep off. I bite.' But some people seemed to never learn.

Inui happened to be one of those 'some people'.

Inui Sadaharu was Kaidoh's senpai, so the latter could do nothing about the older boy's (unholy) interest in him, except evade him the best he could in the most polite manner possible. Regardless, the data tennis player still had an amazing ability of nailing him down at every turn and corner. That was also why he didn't bother to hide from the older boy anymore.

It would have been futile, anyway.

Now that the other was away in a different school, Kaidoh knew that he should be more of less relieved. The other would no longer be able to stick around their school compounds and stalk him randomly. He thought he should be feeling more relaxed lately, except that he wasn't.

It wasn't because he was still meeting Inui regularly outside of school to train for their doubles formation or to enforce the private training schedule Inui had made for him. It wasn't because he was currently the buchou of the famous Seigaku Junior High, and thus had many heavy burdens and responsibilities weighing him down. It wasn't because he was worried about the upcoming tournaments and this year's generally weaker school team.

It was because he actually missed his senpai.

The realisation of that fact alone had him screaming for days. It was almost as bad as the time he was tricked into thinking Inui wanted to go on a date with him. The other had only wanted to get him to meet up with the rest of them, so that they could spy together on Ryoma and Momoshirou's supposed love triangle with Tachibana Ann from Fudomine.

To say he was furious over that incident-- that would be an understatement.

He wasn't just furious. He was so crazed and frustrated over that issue, he could have just killed the annoying data tennis player. Because a part of him, a guilty little voice at the back of his head had been so happy over the supposed date. He had given in to the little voice and went for the 'date' thinking he might be in for a load of shit, only to find himself in shit deeper than he thought.

He wasn't happy over it. Even Inui sensed his unhappiness, and the other actually stayed away from Kaidoh for a bit during the period of time where the mamushi was still seething over what happened. Inui did apologise though, and maybe that would be his one saving grace, except that Kaidoh was nowhere near forgiving him yet.

And then the older boy had to leave junior high. Of course, that was unavoidable, but still. It didn't mean Kaidoh had to be happy about it. He was almost getting used to the other's persistent and constant annoying presence. 'Almost' being the keyword here. He would own up to missing Inui's presence now, but he would also rather die before admitting to that fact before the other.

From what he knew of the older boy, not only would he be recording all these down in his notebook with the familiar evil glint to his grin, he would also be smug over it. Make it very smug. And then he would start quoting statistics over how he actually predicted this reaction from Kaidoh and such.

Inui was difficult to deal with. But Kaidoh had been aware of this fact since a long time ago. Actually, compared to Ryoma, he guessed he was in a better state than the other. At least he didn't have Tezuka and Fuji at his heels. If he had the number one and number two players of their former school team hounding him, it would definitely drive him crazy.

Granted, he had number three (or should that be number four, right after Ryoma?) on him. It wasn't exactly nice. But Kaidoh had a hard time trying to imagine dating either of the other two boys. Not that he wanted to, anyway. He wasn't interested in them. Not at all. He was straight.

Well... mostly straight.

Inui was an exception. Always an exception, it seemed.

As for Ryoma's situation... normally, Kaidoh might notice such things without Inui's prompting. He noticed enough things in tennis. He might not be the sharpest around, but he was still rather sharp, to say the truth. Sharp enough to notice his two senpai eyeing the youngest member of their school team. When Inui spoke to him about it, it simply further confirmed the fact that boy wonder had landed himself in hot soup unknowingly.

He didn't show that side of himself often. It was never good to let one's opponents (that includes senpai and kouhai too) know one's depth. That was one thing he learned after being around Inui for the past two years. From the older boy, he had also learned that any piece of information, no matter how trivial, could work against himself.

Always be careful. That was one of the warnings Inui gave him.

"Kaidoh."

The mamushi glanced up from where he was sitting beside the street courts, still cooling down from the run he had prior to his weekly matches against Inui. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, and he reached up to wipe the sweat away from his forehead carelessly with the back of his hand.

"Where's your towel?"

"I forgot."

Inui tilted his head to one side, seeming to contemplate what Kaidoh just said. It wasn't like the mamushi to forget things like that.

"Ah." The bespectacled boy tossed a towel over to the younger boy, then smiled. "Just remember to return it to me. Don't forget to wash it."

"Sssssss..." Kaidoh stared at the other for a bit with a slight frown, before lowering his head and mumbling. "Arigatou."

The older boy nodded, seemingly satisfied about something.

Just as the mamushi was about to stand up and retrieve his racket for their game, Inui spoke up in an absentminded manner.

"Ahh, Kaidoh."

"Sssssssss..."

"Since Tezuka and Fuji are so keen on that..." Inui paused. Kaidoh started sweating again, nervous. What was Tezuka and Fuji keen about lately? "I think we should try it too."

"Uh?"

"Let's try dating next week."

While a small voice in Kaidoh's head went overboard with joy, a much louder voice started screaming. Loudly.

Indeed, Kaidoh was screaming so loudly, he was sure that the whole neighbourhood must have heard him. But that wasn't important. Not at the moment anyway. Currently, there were other pressing issues disturbing him greatly.

His deepest and darkest nightmare had just come true.

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 210803  
Date Revised: 180903


	7. 06

**Additional notes: **  
Because someone asked :P 'Okonomiyaki' is Japanese fried noodles presented ala pancake style. A very popular food in Japan (they have a tendency to go to shops where they have to fry it on their own (yes, the noodles,) and knowing Eiji, he would probably screw it up and let Oishi do all the cooking instead :D)  
*looks at the number of reviews and weeps* And thank you guys for your consistent reviewing... I'm so touched ;_;;;;

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 210803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**06:**

  
"Tezuka..."

The bespectacled boy looked up from the textbook he was reading, his gaze quiet.

"Yes, Oishi?"

"Did you..." The hesitance in his good friend's voice was clear. "Does Fuji know about Echizen and... you?"

Tezuka nodded.

A pained look filtered onto Oishi's face. Tezuka could understand the reason why. Oishi was a kind and generous soul; he had a large enough heart to care about everyone around him, and he worried endlessly for those he cared about. This was one of the most outstanding traits of hic character, and at the same time, it was also one of his biggest flaws. Because of his caring nature, he had a tendency to burden himself unnecessarily.

The former buchou knew that it would be useless to ask Oishi not to worry.

Depriving the other boy of the right to worry was almost as good as asking him to stop breathing-- it was something totally impossible.

Other than Oishi though, nobody else knew about his 'dates' with Ryoma. It wasn't something they did so as to let the others know, so nobody had a single inkling about the close relationship they shared. It was Ryoma's mistake in the first place to assume that both Fuji and he had vested interest in each other. The younger boy had a tendency to go off track even when facts were placed right before his eyes.

Tezuka guessed that boy wonder was too used to thinking out of the circle. Ryoma was too used to be a spectator, to being someone who was uninvolved in the mess that occurs when relationships were in concerned. And because of that, he had gradually forgotten that he could get involved too, voluntarily or not. It was just unfortunate for him that both Fuji and Tezuka himself wanted to pursue his heart.

"Eiji was right..." The slight smile Oishi sported on his face when he spoke again was slightly melancholic. "We should have been more careful around Fuji... since he didn't know about this, after all."

"It's not your fault."

The look on Oishi's face appeared to be that he almost wished it was his.

After Oishi started dating Kikumaru formally, the changes in the other boy became rather apparent. He worried more than he did before, if that was even possible. With his fears regarding Kikumaru calmed and quietened, he had the luxury to worry for others, too. The gentle boy seemed to think he had to carry the burdens of the world on his shoulders. Contrary to what he believed, he didn't have to, but Tezuka could name a lot of people who were better off with his care and concern.

The pros and cons, again.

"Fuji will be alright."

The look in his friend´s eyes was comforting. "Ahh, I almost forgot that the two of you used to be so close..."

Tezuka nodded again.

"What happened, Tezuka?"

Silence. "Nothing happened."

"But- Eiji and I were so sure..." At this Oishi gave Tezuka an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of his head absentmindedly. "We were so sure that the two of you would get together even before we did..."

"We are not interested in each other."

"Ahh, maybe..." Tezuka watched his friend's knowing smile with a type of quiet intensity. "Saa... matters of the heart are really too hard to tell, ne."

"Hm."

Oishi glanced at the homeroom door almost distractedly before nodding. "I better make a move. My next class is starting soon."

"Nn."

"I'll see you later at practice then, Tezuka."

The bespectacled boy nodded.

Tezuka watched his friend weaving through the narrow spaces offered by his cramped class arrangements, until the mild-manner boy disappeared through the door to his homeroom. At that, he turned back to his textbook, but his mind was no longer focusing on studying. He knew what Oishi was driving at. His friend never believed in fights or competitions between friends. If one could give, one should always give way for another.

That was Oishi's working philosophy.

But Tezuka operated by a different philosophy, and he was sure that his friend knew about the complications which involve him and Fuji. The two of them were entangled too deeply for there to be any allowances when they chose to pull away, but even so... it didn't mean that they couldn't try.

There were too many secrets.

Fuji and Tezuka's youth... the both of them had come a long way as friends. Tezuka was the only one who seemed to be aware of Fuji's constant struggle to keep his mask perfect. He was the only one who noticed those instances where the tensai was hurt, but was too proud, and too trained with his smiling mask to reveal that fact. He was also the only one who understood the reason behind Fuji's flippant attitude towards tennis, and towards everything else in life.

Fuji was a prodigy since birth and that alone gave him a lot of pressure. He grew up in a household with a younger brother who constantly looked up to him. It could be said that Yuuta's unconditional trust and faith in him was one of the few treasurable things in Fuji's life. Yuuta understood and accepted the part of him which he tried so desperately to conceal from others.

As a child, the tensai grew up too much too quickly. He was the adult among children of his age. His intense brilliance made others afraid of him, made adults wary of the child who knew too much and understood even more.

And as a result of this... he was always lonely.

He had taken to concealing his eyes from others, to prevent them from detecting his intelligence. He chose to smile constantly, to disarm the wariness in others, and to make himself more approachable. He tried to be the best older brother he could possibly be, always guiding Yuuta ahead with only gentleness and care. Because Yuuta was the only one who believed in and constantly accompanied him.

But childhood couldn't last forever.

His brilliance was also his greatest source of sorrow. His brilliance was the very thing which drove his younger brother away from him, wanting to get out of the shadow he had unknowingly fallen into. Yuuta as a child was bright and cheerful, but he wasn't Fuji Syuusuke. He wasn't a prodigy.

And as he grew older, Yuuta began to recognise his older brother's influence in his life. He wanted to stop chasing after the smiling boy who gradually grew into a stunning youth, but despite everything he did, he still found himself running after his brother. He wanted to prove to Fuji he was just as good-- no, in fact, he was better than his aniki.

He didn't want the childish joy they used to share anymore. He didn't want to follow anymore. He wanted to be himself, and he wanted his older brother to recognise and accept that fact.

Therefore, the closeness forged between them when they were small slowly faded away over the years.

Fuji once told Tezuka he wished he wasn't as a prodigy, sometimes. He wanted to hold onto the closeness he shared with his younger brother, something he lost the moment Yuuta realised he had to stop following his aniki's footsteps. He wanted to show Yuuta the truth-- they were brothers, and nothing in the world would ever change that fact.

He was still trying though, Tezuka was sure.

It was true that Fuji needed Ryoma, in a certain sense. But Tezuka needed the younger boy too, and he wasn't going to give up without a fight. He knew the tensai well enough to know that the other would back out eventually like he did every time, despite what he had said. He wanted to make sure Fuji wouldn't back out this time.

They were friends, they were rivals, and most importantly, both of them loved Ryoma.

Nothing should be more important than that.

In the world where love was the eventual prize, neither of them should forget that Ryoma was more important than their rivalry, more important than the grief which hung thinly between them. Nothing should make either of them give up along the way, unless Ryoma showed signs of wanting them to stop.

Not even when the unsaid truth between them had been the love they forsake in order to love another.

Absolutely nothing.

That was what Tezuka believed.

  
-----

  
Echizen Ryoma wasn't used to conversing with girls.

In fact, he wasn't good at talking to girls at all. There was something about their way of thinking which clashed essentially with his, and frankly speaking, boy wonder couldn't be bothered to make the effort. He didn't think that he would really understand them better even after he had put in the effort. Girls were too complicated. They thought too much and too deeply about insignificant things and they often made a lot of fuss over them too.

That was why Ryoma liked hanging out with Tezuka. Things were often simple and straightforward.

Fuji was another issue entirely, of course. But Ryoma still liked the other, strangely. There was nothing feminine about Fuji's complexity. The tensai was difficult only because he chose to be an annoying idiot. He could be just like any other boy, but because he was Fuji Syuusuke, and Fuji Syuusuke had a tendency to do things which he liked, so he ended up being a rather whimsical person with a strange sense of humour.

At least, Ryoma was sure that there weren't many who shared Fuji's sense of humour.

It was strange how his life was beginning to revolve around either Fuji or Tezuka. Fuji more so than Tezuka, and only because the tensai seemed to go out with him more frequently than he cared to remember.

He wasn't worried, though. In fact, if the two of them were so keen to date him, they could continue doing that. As long as their dates and what not never affected their tennis practices, Ryoma could hardly care about what they were doing, sometimes.

"Ryoma-kun?

Ryoma glanced up and spied a couple of pigtails on the girl standing before him. His cap was tilted in such a manner that he couldn't see the person's face, but he could jolly well guess who she was. He had seen her around frequently enough during his first year to recognise Ryuzaki Sumire's granddaughter when he saw her.

"Yes?"

"A-ahh! I-I... I just want to ask if you've had lunch... or not..." He watched as the other fidgeted at where she stood nervously. She would have wringed her hands if she wasn't holding the bento boxes. Her voice seemed to only get fainter as she continued speaking, and Ryoma had to strain his ears to hear her. "I prepared extra today..."

"Oh."

Never reject free food.

That was something Momoshirou taught him after he got to know the upperclassman.

"Would you... like to eat the bento I've prepared?"

"Ah."

He watched a little warily as Sakuno took the seat beside him with a shy smile, carefully placing the bento boxes on the floor. Ryoma was currently sitting on the balcony thinking, something he didn't do often. And yet, he found himself doing that ever since he was promoted to his second year. It probably had something to do with how Momoshirou and he used to have lunch with their seniors at the rooftop too.

"Ahh! Douzo!" Sakuno held out the bento for him. Ryoma nodded in acknowledgement.

"Arigatou."

Their meal was eaten in silence. For that, Ryoma was glad. What he wasn't very comfortable about was how Sakuno seemed to blush and attempted to glimpse at him without appearing to do so. The result of that was the exact opposite of what she wanted to achieve. Instead of appearing unobtrusive, Sakuno came across to him as fidgety and overly curious.

Ryoma ate his bento in silence, tilting his cap lower to block almost everything from his scope of vision except the bento box.

"Anou... Ryoma-kun..."

"Hm."

He paused in his eating, waiting for her to continue.

"Aaa... I-I heard from Momoshirou-senpai..."

He blinked.

"He... he said you're dating Fuji-senpai?"

"Nn."

"And... Tezuka-senpai?"

"Nn."

There was a long moment of drawn out silence as Ryoma ate, thankfully spared from Sakuno's mental whining. A year ago, the nonchalant look on Ryoma's face would have probably made Sakuno kick him. She would also whine about how mean Ryoma was and how unfair it was that he chose guys over girls. And maybe even remove the bento from the unsuspecting boy wonder's hands and run off calling Ryoma an idiot.

Ryoma would always remember the reasons behind why he didn't associate with girls as much as they wanted him to.

"How-how are things like for you now?" Sakuno appeared to be almost nervous about asking Ryoma that question.

"Mada mada dane."

She gave a soft sigh. There were underlying tones of disappointment, but she didn't press the issue.

"Ahh... Ryoma-kun..." At this, Sakuno smiled, albeit a little nervously. "Who... do you intend to choose?"

That was one question boy wonder had not been expecting. It was a rather good question, actually, and he was surprised that Sakuno was curious enough to ask him for answers. Usually, girls like her would have ran off crying when they found out he didn't play with girls... much. And the truth was-- he wasn't sure of the answer himself.

Ryoma shrugged. "Who knows?"

Sakuno fidgeted with the hem of her skirt restlessly, then lifted her head to give Ryoma small, reproachful looks every now and then. "If you don't... saa... don't mind me saying out my opinions..."

"Hm?"

"I think Tezuka-senpai is a good choice." The words came out of her mouth in a rush. "Eto... but Fuji-senpai will be a good choice too. I think both of them have their own good points, actually..."

Boy wonder blinked. "Ah."

At this, Sakuno gave him a smile he had never seen the other sported before. "I'm sure that whoever you choose eventually, you'll be happy with him ne... Because Ryoma-kun never seemed to fit in with us at all... and regardless of the number of girls who like you... You seem much happier playing tennis with your senpai tachi. It's like, Ryoma-kun has this strange invisible barrier between you and us. No matter how far we reach, we can never cross over into the boundary, unless we are good enough to play tennis at your level..."

"Maybe... people who are really good at tennis do this. They forget that other people still exist..." Sakuno seemed to realise that she was implying Ryoma had a head bigger than it ought to be and hastened to add on. "But! But of course, we all know that Ryoma-kun doesn't mean to do that ne... And... and I hope that regardless of who you choose eventually..."

"I hope that we can still be friends ne."

There was something distant about the way she would stare at the concrete ground and twist the hem of her school skirt around her fingers. Something a little sad and a little resigned, as if she had come to this battle knowing she would lose. But she wanted to lose beautifully and graciously. 

Her grandmother once told her she still had a long way to go. She understood and accepted that fact. She also knew that there was nothing she could do about the current situation. She wasn't the one in control here, and she would rather have Ryoma being happy as compared to being confused and upset over something supposedly simple-- like love relationships.

A year was a long time for anyone to learn to become better. Even if she couldn't be with Ryoma as she had dreamt since she met him back in her first year... she still wanted to be his friend. A part of her mind had finally recognised the fact that Ryoma didn't like her in that manner, and most probably never would.

"Nn."

Sakuno nodded, grateful, and smiled sweetly at him in return.

Ryoma glanced at the girl sitting beside him out of the corner of his eyes, wondering if there was something wrong with her that day. Actually, he thought she would be all upset and bawling over the truth, instead of sitting there calmly giving him her blessings. Or telling him strange things about himself.

And yet, it was all good.

He accepted her request to join him at the rooftop with the dreaded feeling of having to deal with a crying girl, but the moment she stopped behaving like she wanted him to date her...

She was actually a rather nice person.

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 280803  
Date Revised: 250903


	8. 07

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 280803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**07:**

  
It was easy to stare into space and get lost.

That was what Fuji had been doing for the past few minutes, staring into space while his lunch box laid open before him, untouched. He was thinking about things. Things which had made him happy and sad. Things which he had no way of denying, truths he had no power to defy and facts which slapped him in the face like the careless whipping fury of windstorms.

He knew that deep within, he was angry.

Not just plain angry. Furious. Annoyed and more than upset with what he discovered. He felt... betrayed.

But that was okay. He could accept it. He knew he should have warned himself to look out for something unexpected from Tezuka. He should have been more wary... been sharper, been more careful about the way Tezuka and Ryoma behaved around each other. How could he possibly miss all those quiet instances and gently lingering looks? How could he have missed...

Fuji knew that a part of himself was guilty of overlooking things he didn't want to see.

He was truly the foolish one, who held on despite knowing that there was no reason to do so. He was the misguided one, who continued loving one while he loved another. He was the silly one... and although he didn't mind that fact so much, he minded a lot of other things.

Things like how Tezuka seemed so natural together with Ryoma. Things like how Ryoma seemed to understand and accept what Tezuka chose to do. Things like how the both of them already had that _something_ between them- the faintest glimmers of a relationship starting.

He loved Ryoma.

The tensai found it difficult to explain the answer to the question: 'Why Ryoma?'

'Because Ryoma is special' sounded like a weak answer lovesick fools would give others when they were smitten beyond hope. He wasn't a lovesick fool. He chose Ryoma because there was something about the younger boy's arrogance and pride... He could see a younger, less world-weary Fuji Syuusuke in Ryoma. It wasn't something as simple as an obsession with his mirror reflections. It was something else.

Ryoma awoke a strange hunger within himself.

It would be easy to reach out and grab hold of the other, to ask for what Ryoma couldn't give him... at least, what he couldn't give him now. It would be easy to pretend that Tezuka had never been anything but a friend to him, to hide behind a smiling mask that told stories which everybody except him believed.

He was a liar.

A big, fat liar. Someone who lied to himself and to others constantly. Someone who sought to hide from the truth using lies, who wanted to leave the life he led... someone who constantly moved, constantly thought, constantly ate, lived and breathed to get out of the convoluted loop he trapped himself in.

He was tired. So tired of fighting against himself, fighting against what the society demanded of him... fighting against his rivals in love and tennis alike. There was never one resting moment. Never a moment for him to sit back, to watch the others and breathe a little easier. It was like running uphill constantly, and the exhaustion was beginning to wear him down in places he dared not show others.

Fuji knew that Ryoma would tell him to stop if he knew what the tensai was doing. Ryoma had a simple lack of tact when it came to dealing with people, and he was honest enough to tell the blunt truth without honeying it for anyone. He knew he would drop all masks and stop smiling; he would open his eyes and watch the world together with Ryoma if the younger boy so much as asked.

Because he loved, and he trusted the other to see where he couldn't. To lead when he could no longer do so. To teach him the ways to living properly, because he had already forgotten how. To help him patch up the holes in his heart. Fuji knew that Ryoma could do all that. He had faith in the younger boy.

Therefore, Fuji sought in Ryoma what he couldn't get from Tezuka.

Ruthlessness.

Where Ryoma was loud and somewhat tactless at times, Tezuka answered with only silence. From Tezuka... there was never anything but silence. Fuji grew tired and bored of waiting. He grew soul-weary of wanting so much and getting nothing in return, simply because he never dared to ask for what he wanted from Tezuka. He was afraid of losing the other, and there were so many ways for that to happen.

He knew he would lose in this challenge against the former buchou eventually, because there was no way he could ever defeat Tezuka.

He couldn't bear to.

"Fujiko-chan?"

Fuji turned and smiled at his long-time friend and former doubles partner, Kawamura Takashi. "Hm?"

"Are you feeling alright?" The sweet-natured boy gave him a worried look. "You have been staring out of the window ever since lunch time started..."

"Ahh, daijyoubu desu, Taka-san. I'm just tired." Fuji brightened his smile to reassure the other boy. Although Kawamura nodded understandingly, his facial expression told the tensai he was far from convinced.

The fair-haired boy reached for his lunch box and picked at it almost absentmindedly, eating without really seeing what he was doing. Kawamura continued watching Fuji for a while more, his face slowly taking on a faintly troubled look. There was a small, uncertain frown between his thick eyebrows and he fidgeted with his chopsticks almost nervously.

"Anou... Fuji..."

Fuji turned again and tilted his head to one side in question, alert. "Hm?"

"Eto... uhh... urm... well... eto..."

"Taka-san?"

"Anou, actually..." Kawamura rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish look. "Momoshirou... he told me just a while ago that... well... urm... he said you're currently interested in... uhh... Echizen?"

The smile Fuji gave Kawamura looked mildly curious. "Ahh, he did?"

"Nn! He said he was pretty sure but... saa..."

The tensai nodded. "He's correct."

"Ehh! Fujiko-chan! You never told me..." The surprised look on Kawamura's face would have been amusing had Fuji been in the mood to appreciate it.

"Maa, I didn't think there was a need to say it, actually."

There was a pause.

"Ahh, sou... ne..."

"Taka-san..." Although Fuji was smiling, there was something strangely regretful about his smile. "I'm not the only one who's interested in Echizen..."

Before Kawamura could open his mouth to ask, Fuji continued speaking in his mildly cheerful tone. "Tezuka is interested in Echizen too. Furthermore, the both of them have been dating for quite some time, so-"

"Don't give up, Fujiko-chan!"

There was a brief moment of surprised silence from Fuji.

"Ahh, Taka-san..."

At this, the usually mild-manner boy grabbed hold of Fuji's hands and gave him one of his most heartfelt, serious and earnest looks. "No matter what happens, you mustn't give up!"

There was a soft laugh from the tensai. "Saa... You have too much faith in me, Taka-san."

"Fujiko-chan always accomplishes what he wants to do! So even if your love rival now is buchou, there is no way you should lose to him! Just head straight for Echizen's heart and steal it right before Tezuka! Have no fear, because I'll always be supporting you!"

"Arigatou." Fuji smiled and squeezed Kawamura's hands gently with gratitude. The other boy gave him an encouraging smile in reply.

Maybe... maybe he wouldn't give up, for the moment. Things were still undecided, after all. He couldn't see the outcome yet. Furthermore... wasn't Ryoma's decision more important than anyone else's? Therefore, he would have to wait and see. Wait and risk...

He wanted to know how far he could run before he started falling.

Should he fall, he knew he would fall hard. And down he would go, just like Alice from 'Alice in Wonderland'. Except that unlike Alice, who didn't know what to expect-- he would be falling in a never ending descent towards a destiny he had crafted for himself right from the beginning.

Maybe he would shatter totally when he finally embraced the rapidly approaching ground.

Maybe never.

  
-----

  
Screaming had seemed out of the option.

Especially since he was walking with Inui like they were equals, the situation totally different from what had been plaguing his mind for the past few days. Whenever he thought about Inui, himself, and the word 'date' in the same sentence, the data tennis player's monotonous laughter and the false, bright, _sparkly_ images of him running after the other in a field full of flowers would surface. It was more than slightly traumatising, and a certain captain had been losing sleep over it for days.

Kaidoh was afraid.

Make it very afraid. He had known Inui long enough to understand that the other was terrific at tormenting people. He had almost perfected the skill of making people cringe with just one of his (sparkly) grins. The ones that said he was up to nothing good, and everyone had better be prepared for something vile turning up together with their water supplies tomorrow.

"Are you alright?"

The older boy's concerned tone made the viper freeze briefly.

"U-uh."

"Hmmn," there was that contemplative look on his face again. The one he had right before he told Kaidoh it would be a good idea to date. "Maybe you would like a drink-"

"Sssssssss..."

"No?" Inui tilted his head to one side. "But you should know by now that Inui's juice is good for relaxation."

Kaidoh thought that one shouldn't ask for relaxation when one was around Inui. Period. Especially if relaxation came with help from one of Inui's juices. Oh, drinking it would certainly relax people alright. In fact, it was so damn effective at _making_ people relax, voluntarily or not, they usually pass from consciousness to relaxation after a bout of horrified screaming.

In the mamushi's private opinion, 'unconscious' would be a better word to describe a person who had taken Inui's juice, not 'relaxed'.

"Do you want to watch a movie?"

"Ssssssssss..."

"Ahh, I know you would rather train, but watching a movie now and then isn't going to hurt you much."

"Ssssssss..."

"But we're on a date, Kaidoh. We should be doing 'dating things'."

Somehow, Kaidoh felt that he didn't want to know what 'dating things' were. Especially when Inui was the one defining them.

"According to my research, 80% of the couples held hands during their first date. 78% of them do share a goodbye kiss that was customary of dating. Almost 63% of the first-time dates ended with sex. 92% of the first time dates between two people who like each other usually end up successful and they continue dating. 48% of those who don't feel particularly affectionate for the other still ended up dating for the long term eventually. 79% of those couples who dated for five years and above eventually got married. 50% of those dates which failed will have the couple remaining as friends. 30% of them will end up as lifetime nemesis." Inui paused, flipping through the notebook he was holding. Kaidoh stared at him. "I wonder if we belong to any of those categories."

The mamushi paled.

Self-denial was never a good thing, anyway.

If Inui was going to suggest sex -that was the only word which caught Kaidoh after the whole tirade of information Inui threw at him- he would personally mince the other boy. Alive.

"I think we fall into the 78% group."

"Sssssssssssss..." Kaidoh fought furiously to remember what the 78% had been.

"A goodbye kiss is always polite. Don't you think so, Kaidoh?"

That was Inui talking. Inui with his strange glasses and insufferable attitude. Inui, who seemed to like making people cringe before him. He also enjoyed revelling in the fact that he had power over the others simply because he possessed the data of almost everything and anything he should and shouldn't know. Together with the fact that he did produce juices and drinks which could possibly kill...

Ohh yes. Inui Sadaharu was a dangerous person.

If given a chance, Kaidoh would be on a one-way air ticket out of Japan to wherever he thought he had the slightest chance of being safe from Inui.

As the both of them walked, the surrounding pedestrians gave them strange looks. They were an odd pair. One neatly dressed boy wearing pants and a plain short-sleeved shirt, and one slightly rugged, slightly menacing-looking boy wearing a pair of sports shorts and a simple t-shirt. They didn't look like they come from the same world, even. And yet... there was something strangely alluring about the sight of them walking together.

"Let's have some ice-cream."

Kaidoh stared at his senpai, taking in the other's slightly curious look with overtones of danger written all over it, then repeated the other's words a little dumbly. "Ice-cream?"

"Yes," at this, Inui consulted his notebook again. "It's customary for the boy to bring his date to an eatery so that they can chat and maybe feed each other, if things progress well."

"...sssssssssss....."

The mamushi could foresee that the day was going to be long, painful, and it didn't look as if he was going to be able to get out of it anytime soon.

"Shall we go, then?" The smile on Inui's face was almost kind.

With a slightly hesitant look, Kaidoh nodded.

  
-----

  
The data tennis player failed to understand what was wrong with Kaidoh that day.

They had a wonderful date, in his honest opinion. Although the goodbye kiss was somewhat reluctant, and Kaidoh looked as if he was going to have a cardiac arrest if Inui didn't back away from him soon, he thought that the day itself had been rather fruitful.

At least, he felt that he was beginning to understand the younger boy better.

His elusive attitude, his shyness and the perpetual strict sense of morals his parents have instilled in him were all extremely interesting aspects of his personality. He was more traditional than most, and that alone had been something impressive. It made Inui interested to collect more data from him, since people like him were rare and he wouldn't know when he would get to meet someone like Kaidoh again. His suspicion was 'most probably never' but he thought he should give everything a chance, regardless.

It was horribly fun to tease him, though.

Reading out all those statistics and watching Kaidoh's face get progressively pale was quite amusing. Not to mention how he almost balked at the mention of the words 'kiss' and 'sex'. The poor boy wasn't very educated in that department, unfortunately. But that could be easily rectified.

Inui wondered briefly about the Tezuka-Fuji-Ryoma front, and wondered if the youngest of the three had caught on with the drift of the challenge or not. He probably had, seeing that he was either with Fuji or with Tezuka lately, but never with the both of them at the same time.

Boy wonder should be happy. He had two of the most talented members of their former tennis club after his heart, and both of them were extremely persistent. The way they would pulls tricks on each other... it was almost like watching a beautifully crafted movie unfolding before him. It would be very, very interesting.

Inui could trust his two year mates to come to a conclusion without much blood being shed. Everyone knew that Fuji was soft but stubborn to the point of frustration. Tezuka was calm but passionate about what he believed in. The both of them were smart enough to know when to let go, when to back off, when to push forward, and when to grab what they wanted.

Meanwhile, Inui had already armed himself with a new notebook and a pen, ready to record all significant events and make them part of his excellent real-life examples collection in his data archive.

There was still so much to be learnt.

And he wanted to learn everything. Because Kaidoh wasn't going to be won over that easily, so he had to try all means and ways to yank the other close. The boy was somewhat frightened of him, but he thought that a small amount of fear would always do some good in their relationship.

Inui might like to play by the rules and drive others up walls, but he never said he was going to stick to the rules for good.

A little diversion seemed necessary at the moment for him to get a clearer opinion on their situation. He didn't want Kaidoh unwilling eventually. That was why, at the current moment, he had to be just a _little_ more careful than before.

After that, after he snared the other successfully, it would be back to business for him again.

He was confident, because he could already predict their future from the carefully recorded details and statistics in his notebook. Furthermore, he had also made sure that nothing would be able to change the future he shared with Kaidoh.

That was why...

...now, the only thing he had to do was wait for it to happen.

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 290803  
Date Revised: 021003


	9. 08

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 290803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**08:**

  
'Click. Click. Click.'

Ryoma glanced over, long used to the sound of cameras clicking as photographers took snapshots of him during matches. Usually, he ignored them. If he was that easily distracted by someone who was taking pictures at the side of the court, he might as well not play. But today, regardless of how hard he tried, he found himself drawn to the person taking the pictures, and the soft clicking sounds the camera made as its shutter opened and closed to capture pictures on film.

There were reasons why he was distracted today.

'Click. Click. Click.'

Boy wonder glanced over again, feeling mildly irritated with himself.

"Echizen."

The younger boy could hear faint undertones of warning in Tezuka's voice. He cringed a little out of habit, too used to having the former captain make him run laps for being careless.

'Click. Click. Click.'

Unable to tolerate it anymore, Ryoma finally turned to glare at Fuji, who was sporting the most innocent look he had seen on the other's face yet. The camera in the fair-haired boy's hands continued clicking away as he took pictures of Ryoma and Tezuka both.

"Oi, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji tilted his head to one side. "Hm?"

"Can you put that thing away?"

"Ehh? What's wrong with it?"

Ryoma glowered at Fuji in what he thought was the most unfriendly manner possible. "It's annoying."

The tensai gave him a (mock) surprised look in return. "It is? But Shiba-san took pictures of you all the time..."

"It's not the same."

"Not the same?" At this, Fuji chuckled. "Ohh... am _I_ the one distracting you instead? Saa, I've always thought that my camera skills are perfectly unobtrusive..."

Before Ryoma could bite back a reply, Tezuka's steady voice travelled across the court to reach both prodigies.

"Never get distracted by the audience when you're having a match, Echizen."

There was a brief moment of sullen silence from Ryoma before he spoke up almost stubbornly. "I know."

Tezuka didn't bother to follow up with a comment and the both of them continued playing their game, boy wonder sporting a dark look for the rest of the set.

If Ryoma claimed that he was annoyed with Fuji, that would have been the understatement of the year.

He pretty much ignored the tensai for most of the day, and only decided to speak to him again when they were on their way home. Tezuka was quiet, just like his usual self. Ryoma didn't mind, though. Sometimes, he got so little peace from his baka oyaji at home, any moment of silence without annoying people harassing him was treasured.

Ryoma noticed that Fuji seemed to lag behind the both of them a little, an unfamiliar expressionless look on his face. He dropped his pace until he was walking beside Fuji, then tilted his head to one side and watched his senpai with quietly curious eyes. The tensai seemed to notice this, and tilted his head too in reply, a faint smile quirking at the corners of his lips.

"Are you alright?"

The smile on Fuji's face deepened. "Maa, I should be the one asking you that question. So... are you alright?"

The younger boy shrugged. "Iisuyo."

The both of them continued walking in silence. Tezuka excused himself at the nearest train station, which left them alone as they slowly walked home. There was more silence during their journey, Fuji appearing to be unusually quiet and withdrawn.

Ryoma was concerned.

Given his current situation, one would think that he already had more than enough to worry about for himself. Where would he find the time and energy to go around being concerned about others? He wasn't Oishi and he certainly didn't have the luxury or time to worry about people who didn't need his worry.

After both Fuji and Tezuka started going on the offensive, Ryoma got a little annoyed at the fact that he seemed to be the only one who had no control whatsoever over the situation. He wasn't happy with that arrangement. Wanted to do something about it, even. But when he nailed Oishi down, there were only inconclusive statements from the former vice-captain about how Tezuka and Fuji were close before they started chasing him.

He recalled a conversation he had with Tezuka a couple of weeks back. Apparently, Fuji discovered their history of dating during their first official date. The leakage did put a damper on things for the both of them, (or for Ryoma, at least,) and he found himself strangely disturbed and upset over Fuji finding out the truth.

He knew that there was no way either of them could conceal the truth from Fuji for forever. But they hadn't intended for the tensai to find out so quickly, and in such a brutal manner too. Ryoma didn't like hurting other people... well, actually he wouldn't mind hurting egotistical idiots. Although Fuji could be incredibly annoying when he wanted to be, there was no reason for him to be subjected to... that.

As the both of them neared Ryoma's neighbourhood, the younger boy recalled something he had wanted to ask Fuji for a long time.

"Ne Fuji-senpai..."

The tensai paused and turned to give Ryoma a familiar smile. "Hm?"

The pressing issue which had been bothering Ryoma... Oishi seemed rather reluctant to tell him what happened when he questioned the mild-mannered boy. Therefore, something must have happened between Tezuka and Fuji to make their relationship turn warped.

Furthermore, it was payback time for the two older boys.

"Do you like Tezuka-buchou?"

There was an almost unnoticeable pause.

"Maa, of course. He's my friend."

Ryoma frowned, a little. "No. I mean- do you like Tezuka-buchou? Do you like him in the same way you like me?"

The smile on Fuji's face seemed almost frozen.

Boy wonder didn't manage to get an answer out of his senpai. He wasn't really trying to be difficult by asking Fuji such questions, but he wanted to have a clearer picture of the situation before making any decisions.

Frankly speaking, after Sakuno asked about who he would choose, he began to wonder too, about his eventual decision. Of course, it was still too early to tell, but... Ryoma wanted to make a decision soon. It was dragging out longer than he thought, and things between the three of them were beginning to get complicated and painful. He didn't want that. He didn't want complicated relationships.

That was why, if there was a simpler way out of this, Ryoma would take it without a second thought.

Fuji wouldn't be the only one facing those questions, though. Tezuka would have to face them too, sooner or later. But since Fuji was here, it had only seemed convenient to ask the tensai now. Who knew when he would have a chance to get the truth out of the enigmatic boy again?

"Saa."

The two boys stood hidden behind the wall connected to the gate leading into Ryoma's house. Boy wonder glanced at Fuji from underneath his cap, curious. What did the tensai want to do? They had reached his home, and it was early enough in the day that other than his cousin and Karupin, nobody else would be home. His mother was still at work and his father was most probably at the temple reading one of his echi photo books.

"I'll see you next week, then?"

Ryoma stared at Fuji, unable to comprehend the other's nonchalant behaviour. He shrugged.

"Iisuyo."

"So, I'll tell Tezuka-"

"Yada."

Pause.

"Hm?"

"Stop pretending that nothing's wrong, Fuji-senpai."

Fuji smiled. "You mean something is wrong?"

"Liar."

Once again, Ryoma watched the smile on Fuji's face freeze as the tensai contemplated on how to react.

Ryoma could feel a part of himself slowly warming to anger as he watched the older boy attempt to shrug off the issue like it didn't matter. If Fuji really wanted him so much, why was he behaving in this manner? It was irking Ryoma to no end. He always believed that if one wanted something, one should simply reach for it and damn all consequences to hell.

If Fuji couldn't even be honest with his own feelings, how could he expect Ryoma to trust him... to trust that he was honest in conveying his feelings to Ryoma?

As he watched Fuji, boy wonder was reminded rather acutely of the reason behind why he always disliked relationships on the whole.

There were too many hassles. Everyone started acting wishy-washy the moment complications showed up, and then all parties involved seemed inclined to back down. Nobody wanted to reach forward and fight for what he desired. If Ryoma was Fuji and if the both of them were competing for Tezuka, boy wonder would have been fighting rather aggressively, regardless of all consequences.

Never give up. Never back down. Never feel sorry for oneself.

"Do you really like me, Fuji-senpai?"

"Of course."

"Then show me."

All Ryoma saw was the briefest instance of sharp blue flashing, before he found himself backed up against the wall behind while being thoroughly kissed by the tensai. It was dizzying; the sudden kiss and the sensation of being pressed up against a wall... Not only was it unfamiliar, it had sparked something intensely territorial in Ryoma and he struggled against Fuji, the urge to slam the older boy against the wall instead rising sharply within himself.

People often remarked that Ryoma had a 'seme' tennis playing style.

Fuji was only beginning to discover that Ryoma's dominant nature didn't just extend to his tennis abilities.

It extended to practically everything.

  
-----

  
One interesting thing about Ryoma- something which Tezuka was sure not many people knew -would be the other's competitive nature. That, and the fact that boy wonder was a very bright boy. One didn't have to show him the full picture to make him understand. One simply had to give him the least subtle of hints... and he would catch on straightaway. He would catch up so quickly, he often left people amazed at his ability to adapt.

That was why... instead of being surprised, astounded, bewildered or confused over Fuji and Tezuka's apparent fight for him, he took in everything with the same deceptive guile he used when playing tennis against unfamiliar opponents. Now, instead of rejecting his two senpai in a manner violent enough to be worthy of Kaidoh's pride, he was encouraging them in the worst manner possible.

He was working them to his advantage. Although Tezuka couldn't say he agreed with Ryoma's method of eliminating choices, he was glad to find the younger boy sharp enough to pick up the situation and make use of it without a single glitch, at least.

Ryoma must have weighed out the pros and cons of the situation before attempting anything. Boy wonder knew that if he managed to keep either of his senpai, he would have someone to watch over and train against him in tennis constantly. Furthermore, there was also the bonus of a few other benefits. Like dates where he didn't have to pay, for example.

Fortunately (or unfortunately,) all of them were equipped with competitive streaks miles wide, so there would never be a dull moment between them.

That might explain the reason behind why Ryoma was watching him curiously with a glint in his eyes, one that spoke volumes about the scheming going on in the younger boy's head. Sometimes, Tezuka couldn't help wondering why he bothered to make the effort, even.

Ryoma was devious to the point of infuriation. Once he had a good grasp of the situation, once he knew what was going on and the moment he knew he could manipulate things to his liking... It could only be described as the one way trip to hell. Honestly speaking, Ryoma probably never noticed the effect he had on other people. But Tezuka, like Fuji, happened to notice it rather acutely.

"Ne buchou."

Tezuka nodded, waiting for the bomb to drop.

"Do you like Fuji-senpai? In the same way you like me?"

There was a pause as Tezuka's brains fought to answer the unanticipated question.

"Hm."

Ryoma shrugged. "I shall take that as a yes, then."

Tezuka only stared at him.

Boy wonder sat down on the bench beside Tezuka, nonchalantly placing his tennis racket aside. They had just finished a game a few minutes ago. Tezuka won, of course, but Ryoma had long since gotten used to that. With each session they played against each other, Ryoma got better and better. The bespectacled boy knew that soon enough, Ryoma would to be good enough to defeat him and move on to the professional league.

"Fuji-senpai is in denial."

"Hm."

Ryoma blinked. "You knew."

"Yes."

"Heki na..."

The older boy only watched the other in silence, waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"Do you mind sharing?"

Pause.

Tezuka stared at the younger boy. "What?"

"Sharing. Things. Like, sharing a drink."

The look on Ryoma's face told Tezuka things were not as simple as something like a drink.

"No, I wouldn't."

Ryoma nodded. "Heh..."

"What do you want to ask, Echizen?"

The older boy watched as Ryoma fiddled with the hem of his shorts in an unfamiliar and absentminded gesture. "I don't like relationships."

He had expected that answer.

"But..." Ryoma blinked, then shrugged. "I guess I'll have to face them sooner or later, anyway."

That had been a confession he didn't expect, though.

"I like you, Tezuka-buchou."

"Hm."

Ryoma hardly ever got nervous around anybody. In fact, the younger boy was practically fearless. He was never afraid to embrace new things and he fought constantly to stay on top. Relationship problems seemed like a roadblock he couldn't handle, but Ryoma managed to overcome them and he did so in a surprisingly mature manner too.

"But I like Fuji-senpai too."

Tezuka knew that. Since a long time ago, in fact. From the moment Ryoma started noticing Fuji as the latter watched him, the signs where already there, stark and inevitable. It was almost impossible to stop them from being drawn towards each other, the silver of attraction spanning between them growing stronger by the day. There was a 'power calls to power, strength calls to strength' theory going around, but Tezuka believed it had more to do with their personalities.

Ryoma was stubborn. So was Fuji. As for himself... it would be the same.

While they fought against each other in tennis, there was something else-- something unnamed drawing them closer and closer in an intricate and strange manner. There was want. Desire. Anticipation, and a confusing mix of fear and confidence. Tezuka might have been the one to initiate things between Ryoma and himself, but the events following that had certainly picked up fast enough on their own.

He understood why Fuji needed Ryoma. He needed Ryoma too. The reason behind that had been something he never wanted to talk about, because the truth hurt more than it was supposed to. He wanted Ryoma, because he failed to establish the connection he needed with Fuji. He wanted the younger boy, because the other had the confidence and bravery to push forward when all he could offer was silence. Ryoma had no regrets. No fear. No hesitation. Unlike Tezuka.

He wanted a lot of things in life, actually. But sometimes, just sometimes, he didn't think he could push forward the way Ryoma did. He didn't want to. It was just like how the older a person got, the harder it would be for him or her to learn how to ride a bicycle. The fear of falling, the uncertainty of success... and the offended sensibilities from knowing how one was unable to perform such a simple act. All these totalled up to hesitation and fear, something which Tezuka didn't want.

Ryoma was someone they had been waiting for.

"I'm sure he knows."

The younger boy shrugged again. "Maybe."

"Give him some time."

"Is that's your opinion, buchou?"

"Hm."

Boy wonder pulled off his cap in a casual motion, knowing and ignoring the ungainly sight of his flattened hair. The younger boy gazed up at Tezuka quietly. There was something searching about the way he stared at the other-- something in his eyes that sought affirmation.

"You like me."

It wasn't even a question.

Tezuka nodded.

Boy wonder blinked, almost guilelessly. "How much?"

"Hm?"

"I know you like me... but exactly how much do you like me, Tezuka-buchou?"

Ryoma seemed intent on asking cutting questions today. There was a strange new challenge present in Ryoma's eyes. As Tezuka observed the other in silence, he suddenly realised what the younger boy had done the other day. Maybe that was the reason why Fuji refused to talk to him since. He knew that their annoying brat liked forcing people up walls, but it didn't hit him until a moment ago... what the whole conversation between them actually meant. 

It seemed as though Fuji had received a surprise attack the other day.

Tezuka glanced over. "Do you want me to show you?"

The replying smirk on Ryoma's face was definitely devious.

"Onegai shimasu."

  
**to be continued...**

Date Completed: 290803  
Date Revised: 101003


	10. 09

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 290803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**09:**

  
If Fuji didn't know better, he would swear that Ryoma was trying to date him.

That was his conclusion to the 'date' Ryoma asked for. They were wandering about in the neighbourhood near Seigaku Junior High and Fuji wasn't sure if there was somewhere Ryoma would like to be seen alone with him. It was near boy wonder's school and as innocent as things had seemed... one never knew what gossip one might find round the corner.

"Ne Fuji-senpai... do you want to watch a movie?"

He agreed only because Ryoma seemed rather keen about going into the cinema (and buying popcorn, for some unknown reason.) It wasn't even a particularly interesting movie; they were watching one of those trademark Japanese thriller movies that made most of the girls squeal or scream every fifteen minutes or so. The nonplussed look on Ryoma face made Fuji wonder what made the younger boy want to watch the movie.

An hour into the movie later, Fuji found out why.

He recalled that Tezuka seemed to watch movies with Ryoma pretty frequently too. Was this one of the reasons why the both of them liked movies that much? Sharing the popcorn had been fun (to a certain extent,) but the discreet kisses were really what took the cake. And yet, despite being amused by what they were doing, Fuji found himself wondering if Ryoma had done the same with Tezuka.

"Fuji-senpai?"

Fuji's voice was strangely quiet. "Have you done this with Tezuka before?"

There was a pause, then Ryoma replied almost thoughtfully. "Does it matter?"

"Hn."

"It's not important."

"Saa..."

A hand took hold of Fuji's wrist firmly, yanking him over. "You're with me now, Fuji-senpai. Please stop thinking about Tezuka-buchou."

"Ahh..."

"Echizen is right."

For the next few seconds, there was nothing but the shrieks of people on screen and off surrounding the three boys. 

He had been careless. Very careless. How could he possibly not notice that this was actually a setup? Fuji almost wanted to laugh at himself for being such a huge, gullible fool.

"Stop accusing yourself, Fuji."

While Ryoma was sitting at his left, Tezuka was at his right. He didn't recall hearing Tezuka join them in the cinema. He didn't want to know, actually. It was humiliating enough to be caught unaware by the former captain.

"I'm so sorry, Tezuka. I don't know what you're talking about." There was a pause before Fuji started getting up from his seat. "Please excuse me for a moment, I need to make a visit to the gents."

There was a slightly bewildered look on Ryoma's face. Apparently, he hadn't been aware of Tezuka's presence either.

"Wait, Fuji-senpai- Buchou! When did you-"

As Fuji turned to leave, he found Ryoma's hand clamped around his wrist stubbornly. He turned to stare at the younger boy, eyes opened and frightening in their intensity. But the theatre was too dark then, and the look slipped by boy wonder without his notice.

The tensai smiled. "Let go of my wrist, Echizen."

"Yada."

"Sit down, Fuji."

When Fuji spoke again, his voice was low and dangerous despite the persistent smile on his face. "I said, let go of me."

"Yada!"

The fair-haired boy thinned his lips, eyes narrowing dangerously. He forcefully freed his hand from Ryoma's grasp, earning himself a sullen look from the younger boy. He nodded at Tezuka in an amicable manner. "Excuse me."

"Fuji."

The fair-haired boy paused, then turned to stare at Tezuka. "Yes?"

The bespectacled boy barely flinched. "Do you think you're doing the right thing?"

Silence.

"You're the one who's on a date with Echizen now, aren't you? So why are you abandoning him in the middle of a movie? If I'm your rival in love, my presence shouldn't affect you in this manner, Fuji. I would make you want to stay beside him more, now that I'm here to be an unwelcomed intrusion."

Fuji sat down almost angrily. "I'm not abandoning him, Tezuka. I merely want to make a trip to the gents. But ahh... it appears that there isn't such a need anymore."

Ryoma's hand snaked on top of Fuji's hand again, interlacing and curling fingers with the latter's, holding on tight.

Tezuka was correct. 

In the darkness, while sitting among flickering reflections caused by the moving lights on the screen, Fuji felt his anger slowly build. He was angry- no, he was furious. Extremely furious. Fuji Syuusuke was not to be messed around with like a toy meant for amusement.

Tezuka had not only been condescending. His impartial behaviour... granted, the bespectacled boy was never partial, but who was he to tell Fuji what to do and what not to do? The tensai could almost feel his smooth mask cracking, barely able to keep his brewing temper in check.

The real Fuji was clamouring to get out. The one who swore and made promises to kill. The one who glared daggers at opponents and aimed to destroy. The one wouldn't give a rat's ass about Tezuka and his sneaky ways of cornering him. The side he had been trying so hard to conceal from the world.

The prodigy.

As a result of neglect ion by the world, the prodigy was a cold and selfish person. He was too intelligent, and he grew up too fast to have any sympathy for the foolish and the stupid. The prodigy would never hesitate to seek revenge, never forget an offence and never let his opponents leave without tearing their egos into pieces.

But the prodigy also had a tender side, and that tender side eventually became Fuji Syuusuke, the smiling tensai. He was the one Yuuta understood when he was younger, until the younger boy chose to tear himself away.

That was the part of Fuji which hurt constantly.

And as he heaped on mask after mask to cover his real self, he almost forgot the existence of the other. He could almost smile and annoy people without remembering what the deepest and darkest corners of his mind swore to do. To destroy. Utterly and totally. All those who stood in his way had to go.

But people still felt it. Felt him. The dangerous personality lurking beneath the surface of a smiling and harmless-looking boy. That was why people always stayed away. There was fear, mixed with confusion and the inability to understand. The smiling face and the instinct to run didn't tally at all.

For most of the movie, Ryoma kept his hand planted on top of Fuji's rather resolutely. The tensai wasn't sure if the gesture was meant to comfort, or to reassure him that nothing between them was a matter of make-belief. Nothing was done so as to make his life simpler. He hadn't expected to see Ryoma so firm about something non-tennis related, but he did know that the younger boy had an ability to reach great heights the moment he set his heart to it.

Fuji turned his hand in Ryoma's grasp and interlaced their fingers again, curling his own hand around Ryoma's smaller one tight.

Boy wonder glanced over, curious.

Fuji gave his usual smile in return, completely aware of Tezuka watching them.

He then leaned over and kissed Ryoma.

  
-----

  
"You shouldn't have done that." There was something mildly reproachful in the tone Ryoma used when he finally spoke to Tezuka later.

"He has to face his demons sooner or later."

"You're hurting him."

"He needs to be hurt before he can wake up."

At this, Ryoma stared at Tezuka in confusion. "Wake up?"

"The Fuji we see isn't real." The older boy's answer was calm. "He has been hiding behind a mask and an amicable personality all along. I don't want to see him continuing in this manner."

Unable to comprehend what Tezuka just said, Ryoma shrugged. When he spoke, there was something almost petulant about the way he gazed at the bespectacled boy. "Mada mada dane."

"Maybe." Pause. "I need your help, Echizen."

"Heh..."

Tezuka paused in his walk, turning to stare at the younger boy almost piercingly.

"A while back, you asked me to share with Fuji. Now, I'm asking you to share with me."

"Ehh?"

"Please share Fuji with me." Tezuka seemed to be contemplating his words carefully. "I like you a lot, Ryoma and so does Fuji. I can accept the issues that come with sharing but Fuji... He will not take to this well. He has always been a very possessive person, and he will either fight me to the end or give up without attempting at all."

"Huh?" Ryoma suddenly felt as if he had fallen into twilight zone. The two older boys were beginning to act weirder and weirder. He had the strangest feeling that Nanjirou was going to burst out of nowhere in a few moments time and declare Ryoma as the biggest idiot in the world for taking this crazy ride from hell.

Maybe he was.

"Nn."

Tension, which was making Tezuka's features tight, melted away rapidly. "Thank you."

  
-----

  
"I've decided to pursue a degree in America."

The announcement came as a shock for most people. Although many of them knew about Fuji's choice in photography over tennis when he came to high school, none of them were expecting him to suddenly want to pursue a degree overseas. He had made arrangements to leave the country after his third school term ends. He would be going for a one year preparatory course before doing four years of full time studying for a bachelor degree in photography.

Tezuka had expected Fuji to try that.

Ryoma didn't, and was faintly traumatised by the sudden turn of events. He had been looking forward to the match he scheduled with Fuji that weekend, too.

Maybe that was why Tezuka turned up that weekend.

"I want to pursue a career in photography."

The accusing stare Ryoma gave Fuji would have cowed anyone, but the tensai was long used to the younger boy's looks.

"Yada."

"Yada?" At this, Fuji gave a soft laugh. He opened his eyes to glance at Tezuka briefly. "You'll do fine without me, Echizen."

"Fuji-senpai is Fuji-senpai. Tezuka-buchou is Tezuka-buchou. Why do you keep confusing yourself with him, Fuji-senpai?"

There was no reply from the tensai.

"Maa," Fuji spoke up again after the uneasy silence has passed. "I think we should all make a move... it's getting dark."

"Fuji-senpai-"

"Fuji." Tezuka finally spoke. "You can't run away from yourself. You should know that."

The smile on Fuji's face was beginning to get strained around the corners. "I'm not running away from anyone."

"Why are you giving up now, then?"

"I'm not-"

Ryoma cut into their conversation flatly, an annoyed look on his face. "You are."

When the tensai spoke again, his voice was almost a whisper.

"You don't understand."

The tension stringing out between the three of them was tremendous. It was so thick, Ryoma could almost reach out and feel it, hovering restlessly in the air before him. Whatever Fuji had wanted to run away from... Ryoma wasn't going to let him. The three of them didn't move so far only to have Fuji pull out in this manner. Maybe the tensai might not like to share... but in this relationship, something which the three of them were entangled in so intimately... it was either share, or end up with nothing.

"Ne Fuji-senpai..." Ryoma began again, his voice calm. "A while ago, you couldn't answer my question when I asked if you like Tezuka-buchou or not."

The younger boy reached into his pocket to pull out a tennis ball, bouncing it with his racket almost impatiently. The two older boys watched him, quietly waiting for him to say something, anything.

"When I asked Tezuka-buchou the same question..." Ryoma paused, then lifted his head to stare at Fuji. The casual smile slowly faded away from Fuji's lips. "He said yes."

Fuji barely managed to smile again. "I wonder why."

"Ahh, it must be strange ne, buchou saying that... I'm supposed to be the one he's interested in, right?"

There was the barely visible sign of Fuji clenching his jaws, and the smile seemed to widen almost impossibly.

"Saa... for that, you'll have to ask Tezuka. I really don't know the reason why."

Before the fair-haired boy could move away, Ryoma spoke up again. "Are you willing to share, Fuji-senpai?"

Silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Echizen."

"I think you do."

"Maa, I really don't. I'm sorry, I have to make my way home now. Maybe I'll see you next week?"

Just as Fuji sought to escape from the tennis court, Tezuka reached out and caught hold of his arm in a less than gentle grip, the serious look in his eyes overwhelming.

"Tezuka?" The tensai tilted his head to one side and gave the taller boy a vaguely curious look.

"What are you afraid of, Fuji?"

The perplexed look on Fuji's face seemed to freeze over. The fair-haired boy finally broke into one of his casual smiles again moments later, and tried to shrug his arm out of Tezuka's grip. The bespectacled boy held on fast.

"Ii yo, Tezuka. I'm fine."

"What are you afraid of, Fuji?"

The same question which he refused to answer.

"Let go of me, Tezuka."

The taller boy was resolute. "Tell me your answer."

Tezuka could feel Fuji's arm trembling faintly underneath his insistent grip. Ryoma watched the both of in a half-curious, half-confused manner, unable to comprehend exactly what was going on there. There were some really big secrets between Tezuka and Fuji. Secrets which he had not right to know, or pry in now. So he waited. He wanted to see what else the both of them would reveal.

"You don't want to know, Tezuka."

"Try me."

Fuji's voice had traces of strained cheerfulness in it. "It's okay. You don't have to know. You don't have to share my burdens, even if you do like me. So... don't make me say things I don't want to say."

"You don't have to pretend to be strong before me."

"I'm not pretending."

Tezuka's voice was nonplussed. "One of these days, you will fail yourself if you continue to push forward in this manner."

"Then let me destroy myself, Tezuka. That is my choice, isn't it?" The calm way Fuji replied make Ryoma want to reach forward and smack the tennis ball in his hand against the tensai's head.

'Stop it!'

He was beyond annoyed. Fuji was intent on turning away, even when the both of them had bared their hearts. They wanted him to stay, but they were not the kind to be all mushy over something as simple as that. Taking the direct approach was the simplest way. And yet, neither Tezuka nor he was willing to do that, mainly because they were unable to understand what Fuji wanted essentially.

The slightest mistake could make the tensai turn away from them for good.

But if they never try, how would they ever know?

"Saa, I really have to-"

"Don't go, Fuji-senpai." Ryoma's simple statement was clear and loud in the abandoned courts. "Why can't we try?"

Tezuka observed Fuji staring at Ryoma, eyes opened. There was a lot of confusion raging in those sharp blue irises, and Fuji hesitated, for the briefest of moments before closing his eyes and shaking his head with a faint smile.

"We'll never be happy, Echizen."

"We won't know until we try."

Fuji felt like a cornered animal then, with Tezuka holding onto him and Ryoma closing in on him with frustration written all over his face. Things were not supposed to turn out like this. He wasn't supposed to be held back against his wishes. He wasn't supposed to be here, wishing he was elsewhere. Wishing that he had anything except Tezuka and Ryoma's stares boring into his soul.

The tensai finally spoke.

"I'm greedy."

Ryoma's reply was nonchalant. "Then be greedy."

"I want-"

"I don't mind, Fuji-senpai."

Tezuka watched on in silence, feeling Fuji's tightly clenched muscles finally relax beneath his grasp.

Fuji finally smiled, beatific. "Forgive me, Echizen."

The tensai then turned decisively and pulled Tezuka close for a kiss that was long overdue.

  
**end**

Date Completed: 300803  
Date Revised: 181003

**EXTRA NOTE!:**  
There's going to be a (very) short epilogue following this, so stay tuned ne! :)


	11. Epilogue

**Standard Warning and Disclaimer applies.**

Date Started: 300803

-----

**Confessions**  
by  
Jennifier D.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


-----

_To love, is to show the greatest courage of all._

-----

  
**Epilogue:**

  
"O~I~SHI~!"

Oishi blinked. Was it him or did Momoshirou just whined his name?

"MOMO!" From Oishi's left came Kikumaru's annoyed reply. "You're not allowed to call him Oishi nya! It's Oishi-senpai. O-i-shi-sen-pai da yo!"

"Oishi is Oishi. We're no longer in high school-"

"Even so nya!"

Oishi gave a soft sigh of defeat. Ryoma, who was sitting opposite him, watched the ongoing haggle between Kikumaru and Momoshirou with vague interest.

"Some things never change."

The biggest surprise of the evening had probably been the moment Inui towed an unresisting and grumpy Kaidoh through the door to Kawamura's restaurant. As much as Oishi didn't want to say this (and add on to the poor mamushi's plight,) everyone thought the both of them had looked somewhat... fitting together. It was very surprising, and yet very true. They looked very compatible together.

Ryoma came in with Tezuka, the both of them taking their seats at Oishi and Kikumaru's table. Momoshirou somehow managed to squeeze himself into the narrow space between the Golden Pair and proceeded to fight rather violently with Kikumaru for sushi throughout the rest of the night. Kawamura was, of course, standing behind the counter, watching all of them with an extremely touched smile on his face.

The only person missing today would be Fuji.

Fuji left Japan about six years or so back to study photography. That would be sometime after he finished his first year in senior high. Both Kikumaru and Oishi thought that it was a rather risky choice, since photography wasn't a subject everyone could excel at, even if they tried hard enough. Neither was it an extremely popular subject, to say the truth.

Apparently, their fears were unfound because Fuji excelled at photography in the same manner he excelled at tennis. He published his first photo book last winter, and Oishi was surprised to find a copy waiting for him in his mailbox on the day the book was released.

Kikumaru, who had maintained contact with Fuji over the years, mentioned something about the tensai going through an advance course while in America. Usually, people would take about five years to cover all the necessary coursework and acquire all the essential qualifications. That was the supposed norm.

Fuji only took four years. 

He spent another two years attached to a well-known studio doing odd jobs as a rookie photographer initially. But his reputation grew fast and hard, and it was only a matter of time before everyone recognised the name of Fuji Syuusuke as one of the top professional photographers in the world.

He was famous. Very famous. There weren't many photographers who hit the top of their fame when they were only twenty-one. Such fame... it could have affected Fuji, somewhat. Oishi didn't know Fuji well enough to make a good value judgement on the tensai. That was why, on some days... Oishi wondered if Fuji still remembered them, and if he still thought of his junior high tennis team mates sometimes.

Or even the two important people he left behind...

The mild-manner boy glanced over to where Ryoma was having a conversation with Tezuka in lowered voices.

The door to the sushi restaurant began to slide open quietly.

Kawamura hastened to address the customer. "Ahh! Suman, okyakusama! The shop is reserved for today-"

The conversations going on around the small restaurant trailed to a stop.

"Hisashiburi desu ne, minna-san."

"UUUUNYAAAA! FUJI!" And off Kikumaru went like a bullet, flying towards Fuji with an expression of extreme glee on his face. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH NYA!"

The tensai laughed, soft. "Ahh, so did I, Eiji."

"Fu-Fujiko-chan! It's been such a long time... anou... Genki?"

"Genki da yo, Taka-san."

Inui and Kaidoh were both quiet, but smiled in return when Fuji offered them his trademark smile. Momoshirou blinked, momentarily displaced by the sudden arrival of someone they weren't expecting.

"Fuji-senpai! You're really famous now ne!" With that, the Dunk Smash specialist almost jumped out of his seat to regard his former senpai with a grin. "I bet you must have met lots of pretty gaijin girls in the states!"

"Maa..."

Oishi found himself smiling warmly in response when Fuji turned to glance at him. "It's good that you're back, Fuji."

The tensai nodded. "Thank you for taking care of Eiji."

"Iya... He is my boyfriend." At this, Oishi turned a little red. "Of course I'll take care of him."

Fuji slowly made his way over to Oishi's table, carefully putting the camera he almost always carried with him now aside. He gazed quietly at the two people he left behind in Japan during his search for a better self, feeling just the slightest tinge of regret at being away for so long.

He did return to the country now and then, but he had been unable to make any trips since he started his internship. He missed them terribly, and it was only mildly comforting to know that they missed him just as much. All three of them understood the situation well. It couldn't be helped. Fuji would have returned sooner if he could, but he was tied down by too much work to have any spare moments for himself.

"Ryoma genki?" Even as he spoke, Fuji reached forward to run slender fingers through Ryoma's perpetually unruly hair, smiling softly.

"Nn."

The tensai's smile widened and he pressed a kiss on Ryoma's forehead, and then on his lips. "Gomen ne... I know I said I'll be back the moment I complete my degree, but one of the companies I was attached to during my internship offered to take me on, and I wouldn't be able to get an opportunity like this again elsewhere..."

Ryoma only blinked, sharp eyes free of accusation. "I know."

Fuji reached over to wrapped firm arms around the younger boy, holding onto him tight. Six years had been a long time, after all.

While holding onto Ryoma, Fuji nodded slightly at Tezuka and smiled. "Tadaima..."

"Okaeri."

The both of them shared a brief kiss before Fuji pulled back from Ryoma and took the seat beside boy wonder, a beautiful smile on his face. "It's great to see everyone again..."

"We've all missed you." Oishi gave Fuji a warm smile in return.

"You must have been earning big bucks all this time! Waaahha! This means you can treat us all to dinner the next weekend eh? We're all starving varsity students over here!"

Fuji only smiled. "Ii yo, Momo."

"Momo! Don't be rude to your senpai nya!"

Momoshirou cringed slightly under Kikumaru's glare. "But-Eiji-senpai! Fuji-senpai earns-"

"That is none of your business nya!"

"But! But Fuji-senpai has already agreed!"

The tensai laughed, soft, as Momoshirou and Kikumaru started squabbling again.

Inui peered at Fuji. "How's the weather like at America?"

"Almost the same as Japan. But there is something different about it. Then again..." Fuji gave a soft huff of laughter. "It might just be me missing Japan."

"Hmmn... sounds like a good place for holiday..."

"Sssssss..." And that would be a warning from Inui's boyfriend for him to shut up and not speculate too much about things he was better off not noticing.

"Maa... Fujiko-chan, I've made your favourite wasabi sushi."

"Arigatou, Taka-san."

As Fuji started on his sushi, Ryoma leaned over and poked at it with his chopsticks, a suspicious look on his face. "All wasabi?"

"Nn."

Boy wonder raised an eyebrow. "Heh."

Fuji then glanced up and shared a tiny smile with Tezuka.

Later, as the three of them walked home from Kawamura's restaurant, the tensai suddenly spoke up with a smile. "Ahh, I just bought a new apartment, actually..."

"Hm."

"Ehh?" Ryoma tilted his head to one side. "What for?"

"They've transferred me back to the country. I'll be working at the main branch located in Japan."

"So..." Ryoma began with a hesitant look. "You won't be travelling anymore?"

"Not for the next couple of years, at least. I'm doing home-based work now."

Tezuka nodded. "That's good."

"Nn, I thought so too." Fuji smiled.

Boy wonder reached over and took one of Fuji's hands.

"What's this?" He pointed to the extremely faint scars running across the other's palm in a haphazard manner.

"Ahh, the remnants of an accident when we were doing scenic shooting."

"Fuji-"

Tezuka reached over to take their hands gently. "Be careful. A photographer's hands are important."

"Ahh, it's nothing much, Tezuka. There are no long-lasting side-effects to that injury and the scarring only belongs to the surface skin tissue. Work hazards are part and parcel of my life now." At this, Tezuka's hold on the tensai's hand seemed to tighten. Fuji only smiled, reaching up with his free hand to run his thumb over Ryoma's cheekbone in a light touch. "I've missed the both of you."

Ryoma nodded. "So have we."

"How much do you miss me?" There was that faint, petulant teasing tone in Fuji's voice. He had learned that from Ryoma six years back and made sure to learn it well. He got so good that he could actually mimic Ryoma's voice and speech patterns without flaw. His boyfriend was less than pleased about what he had achieved, of course.

To Fuji's surprise, Tezuka was the one who eventually replied. "Very much."

The two lovers Fuji left behind in Tokyo while attempting to rediscover himself showed him just how much they loved him and missed him that night. Since both Tezuka and Ryoma gave him the chance to leave and learn how to become better, it was only right for him to return and show them how much he had improved. Because he loved them. So much, that it hurt to tear himself away back then.

Now, surrounded by the two people he loved most in his life, it was time to start returning all he owed to them.

He would show them how much he loved and missed them, too.

He would show them the real Fuji, the one he had concealed from the world for so long.

Because... despite all the ups and downs they had been through, the one who loved them the most was that Fuji after all. The one who wanted to keep them happy for the rest of their lives. The one who eventually compromised and agreed to share, and was currently richer for it.

Contrary to what many liked to believe, what had been suspended thickly between them wasn't a triangle. Maybe, for a brief period of time, that was indeed the single most important thing pushing the three of them forward... but they had long outgrown the competitiveness, uncertainty and fear. They had acquired what each wanted now, and none of them was afraid to admit the truth.

They had love. And each other.

That was why, on some days... Fuji felt that those were more than enough for all of them.

  


  


Date Completed: 310803  
Date Revised: 221003


End file.
